Izzy Snape
by lil mama123
Summary: Isabella Marie Zoey Swan is really Snape s daughter.Sent to live Charlie Swan cuz of Voldemort. He is after her and Harry. After Edward left she goes back to Hogwarts. What will happen? Will she find love again? BEING REWITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

SUMARRY

I'm going to be rewriting it everything is still going to be the same I am just going to make this better.

This is my first fanfiction. Tell me what you think. I dont own any of the characters sadly :(, but i do own the plot line.

Isabella Marie Zoey Swan is really Snape`s daughter. She was sent to live Charlie Swan cuz of Voldemort. He is after her and Harry. After Edward left she goes back to Hogwarts. What will happen? Will she find love again? Will Edward try to win her back? What happens if Edward went to join Voldemort? What about his new tramp he has? Will he get jelous?

Chapter 1

IPOV (Bella)

"We're leaving" Edward said

"I'll come with you."

"No!" He all but shouted at me

"What? Why?" I was shocked. How come he didn't want me too?

"I don't want you."

"You don't want me?" I could feel the tears threaten to spill over my eyes.

"No, I found my real soul mate."

"OK, well can-"

"She's sweet, caring, not ugly, and not CLUMSY. She's beautiful, and just like me. Oh and I used you cuz I could never read your mind." He said all that with a smug look on his face. I was beyond pissed he used me.

"Edward can-"

"No get this through-" He's getting on my last nerves I'm trying to tell him something but he keeps interrupting.

"EDWARD SHUT UP! I'm trying to tell you something." he looked at me with wide eyes so I took this as my chance to talk. "Edward I was going to tell you this on my birthday" I took a deep breath and said it so fast I don't think he heard me.

"Imawitch." he just started laughing he fell to ground laughing and said that I went crazy. I just walked off I heard him say wow swan has lost her mind. I turned around so fast and said in a deathly calm voice

"What did you just say?" he just smirked at me and said "You heard me."

"Don't ever say that or I will kill you in .5 seconds."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that."

"Edward don't think you can control me like some puppet. All you are is an ignorant, obsessive, controlling freak." I stalked off pissed but yet happy at the same time.

You see I'm actually a witch. Charlie is really not my dad he's my uncle. Severus Snape is my real father. I know your probably thinking wtf how can he have a daughter. I don't know who my mother is he never told he said its best I didn't know for my own safety. Well anyways I'm going to go back Hogwarts, I missed the magic, my friends everything, being here in Forks was so dull and just boring. It's amazing I didn't die of boredom.

When I got home I told Charlie I'm going back to Hogwarts. "Why?"

"I've been trying to go back but Edward got in the way, and we broke up so yea."

"OK, well go tell Dumbledore your coming back."

Dear Dumbledore,

I think it's time I come back to Hogwarts. My muggle studies are done and I met some people I think you would like to know about. I miss doing magic. I don't get how people can do magic for so long or not do it at all.

From,

Isabella Snape

I sent my owl, Isa, Ron choose the name. Couple minutes later I got a letter back.

Dear Isabella,

I think that would be a good idea. You know where to go to get your stuff. The new term will start in a week. I sent the Weasly's a owl to tell them that you are coming and staying with them till school starts.

Dumbledore

Everything was packed I told Charlie by and stepped through the floo network and went to the Weasly's


	2. Chapter 2

IPOV

Of, course as soon as I get there I see Ron eating.

"Ron, when do you not eat? It's a wonder Hogwarts never ran out of food?" I said smiling

"You know I always eat Izzy."

His blue eyes got really wide. He realized what he said.

"IZZY! Is that you?" he said looking at me with shock.

"No, it's Barney." I said sarcastically. Then he tackled me to the ground in a breath taking hug. Hermione's eyes widened and joined the hug/dog pile. Next thing I know everyone is the hug Fred, George, Molly, and Ginny. I look over and see Harry there looking at us very amused.

"What I don't get a hug Harry I thought you loved me?" I said when everybody got off of me.

"Of course you do Isa." He was the only one to get away with calling me that and dad. He knows how much I hate that name too.

I have known Harry since I was born. I was there when Voldemort killed his parents. Voldemort wants both us, because… yeah I never really got why he wanted us. But I do know that me and Harry are the so called Chosen Ones.

"When did you get back?" he asked still hugging me tight.

"Just now! DUH! Harry did me leaving make you anymore stupider?"

"HAHA very funny, and no I did not get any stupider I got smarter actually." He said matter of factly voice. I just smiled. I have always liked him. A lot. Not just because he's the other Chosen One or his good looks it was because of his personality. He practically had girls lining up to be with him but no he doesn't even notice them. It's weird, everyone always think we are together. But no, how I wish that was true so much.

"Wow I'm surprised you actually got smarter. Good job Harry. I am proud of you." I said with a no way look on my face.

"So, Izzy how was your muggle studies?" Of course Hermione would ask, I gotta love that girl though.

I told them about Edward, James, the wolves, the birthday party, and last but not least the famous break up. It still kinda hurts because of what he said about me. You don't say that stuff about me and not realize that's actually gonna hurt someone and it always does no matter who the person is. Harry and Ron being the big brothers they are to me wanted to kick Edward's butt.

"Don't try and kick his butt he would kill you first of all so it wouldn't work and I don't want you guys dead thank you very much. I happen to love you guys too much for that to happen."

"Vampires, bloody hell!" Ron said still kinda shocked but not as much anymore.

"That jerk-" George started.

"Does not mess with our sis!" Fred said finishing the sentence. They always finish each other's sentences.

"Isa why can't we kill him?"Harry said looking me in the eyes dead serious. Yeah I have feelings for him I always had, but I don't think he likes me. Hermione says he does but I don't believe her. I mean I'm just plain Isabella Snape. I looked over at Harry and like every other time I'm amazed how hot he is.

"No Harry I don't need you guys going to Azkaban for murder."

Hermione saw me looking and gave me the look I just groaned. Anyways, I got back to the conversation and it was still on wanting to find Edward and kill him. Rolling my eyes I got up and Hermione and I went to our room to talk.

"Izzy do you still like Harry?" she asked giving me her you better tell me the truth look. I looked down and blushed.

"Izzy! I knew it! You were staring at him the whole time. Plus he likes you too ALOT!" she said really excited. My eyes must have been as big as bowls and my mouth was dropped open with disbelief.

"What how do you know that?" I demanded.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me. "He was staring at you the whole time. He had love and adoration in his eyes when he was looking at you."

Being the girl I am I squealed and said "OMG! Really? I mean how can he? I'm just plain old Izzy Snape. Wait... What... Huh? " The next thing she said was like talking to a baby.

"He. Likes. You." To keep the subject off of me I said

"Well Ron likes you too." She just looked down knowing I got her since she likes Ron and said

"Sure he does." Like she doesn't believe it. Please that boy is in LOVE with her.

"H, he likes you a lot." I said for the last time tonight trying to convince her, but she just has to be so dang stubborn.

**HPOV(Harry)**

I can't believe Isa's back. God knows how much I missed her! I will admit I like her a lot! I don't think she will ever like me. She's way too beautiful and smart to go for a guy like me. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She's just that beautiful. Brown almost black wavy hair, blue eyes with specks of purple in them, curves that that were to die for, pouty lips. I shook myself out of the little day dream and saw Hermione give me that look. Sometime after Isa and Hermione went upstairs Ron and I went upstairs too.

"Mate Izzy likes you for sure and you know it." He said giving me a look. God what's with people giving me looks today!

"Yeah how do you know this?" I fired back at him.

"She told Hermione and Hermione told me. Duh you guys just need to go out already." He said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh yeah what about you and Hermione? When are you guys gonna date?" I said looking smug at him.

"She would never date me. She's too smart and beautiful to go out with me." He said looking down

"And? She doesn't care about that at all. Okay maybe a little bit but, Hermione told Isa that she likes you and Isa told me. So there you go. Don't believe if you don't want to but it's true." I told him straight up at least he will know for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

_**hey everybody. this is the thrid chapter. Disclaimer: i do not own the charaters they all belong to SM and J.K. Rowling. **_**Chapter 3**

**IPOV (time skip on the train to Hogwarts) **

We were now on the train to Hogwarts. Ever since the talk with Hermione, I've been kinda out of it and in pretty deep thought if I say so myself. I couldn't keep Harry off my mind what so ever, no matter how hard I tried. I was thinking if I should tell Harry if I like him or not. Yeah I'm not going to. Oh come on where's your Gryffindor courage? So here I am sitting totally confused on what to due because of one boy. One stinking little boy. Well not so little exactly but yeah you know what I mean.

"Isa? Isa?" Harry said

"Huh? What? Yeah?" I said.

"I said Hermione and Ron left to go talk to Neville about something."

"Oh, OK." was my smart reply back.

"Are you okay? You seem kinda out of it lately?" He asked

"Oh, yeah I'm totally okay."

"OK..." he said trailing off. It got really awkward really fast. I looked at Harry it looked like he was trying to decide on something.

"Isa can I tell you something?"

"Sure." he went and sat by me. Then he wait for it; kissed me. I was in complete shock. I just sat there shocked thinking OMG! Harry is kissing me what am I doing I like him so I started to kiss back. After a while we pulled a breathless from the kiss.

"Wow. I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Harry said

I smiled and said "Really? Me too."

It was quite for awhile.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked suddenly looking at me.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" I said

"Cough Cough did we interrupt something?" Hermione said looking really happy for me and giving me the look that said we're going to talk about this.

"UGH" I said they looked at me I said never mind.

"Soooo I'm going to go change into my robes." I said since it got kinda awkward.

"Uh me too" Harry said.

"Guys? No snogging you two." Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"Sure, Ron that goes for you and Mione too." I said with my own smirk then ran out of the room so I wouldn't get hit with something.

"IZZY!" they both yelled and blushed at the same time. After changing into my robes we finally made it to Hogwarts.

"Well well if it isn't Snape`s daughter" I turn around and see Draco Malfoy smirking that smirk of his.

"DRACO!" I yelled

"No duh!" he said smiling a real smile.

"OMG! I missed you so much!" I practically yelled in his ear while hugging him.

"I missed you to cousin." (Yes he is my cousin) I went to go stand back by Harry and held his hand.

"So" he says dragging the word out "you're finally with _him_?" he said noticing our entwined hands.

"Yes we are. You know he has a name too." he just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we all know his name." I just sighed knowing he was going to say something like that.

"Well can you at least use it?" in a typical Draco like answer he said "Nah, don't feel like it."

"Ugh fine your impossible. Well I'm going to go see your favorite uncle now."

"Haha remember who YOUR uncle is Izzy."

"Sure Draco, tell him I'm still mad at him." I said

Getting on the carriages Harry said "I still can't believe he's your cousin."

"I know me too. But he can be really nice sometimes. If you know him as long as I have." Harry just snorted. We just sat there me leaning into Harry's side with his arm around my shoulder. I was looking around and saw Hermione and Ron holding hands. I whispered to Harry to look at their hands.

"Mione I need to talk to you in private later." she just blushed knowing that I saw their hands. We finally got to Hogwarts.

"Well if it's about time you came back." I heard a voice say behind me. I turn around and saw Snape

"DADDY!" I ran up too him and tackled him with a huge hug.

"Well hello to you too." he said while hugging me back.

"I missed you." I said into his chest.

"I missed you too. Come on now I think there's a feast waiting for us. Oh and we need to talk later okay?" he said

"Okay?" I said while grabbing Harry's hand and wondering what we were going to talk about. When we got there we sat down at the Gryffindor table we were all in our 5th year. Dumbledore begin talking like always.

"We have two new teachers Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Carlisle will be helping in the hospital wing and Esme as the potions master. Professor Snape will be the new DADA teacher. There are also six new students that are like Carlisle and Esme. The Cullen's are vampires and no they do not drink human blood, Izzy." he said while looking at me knowing I was going to ask that question hehe I just smiled at him innocently.

"What?" I said innocently "Well like I was saying" he said starting again the Cullen's will be in their 5th year they are her to protect Izzy Snape and Harry Potter" I looked back at my friends and said with distaste

"Those are the Cullen's." the Cullen's all looked at me with recognition in their eyes. Harry saw Edward looking at me with lust yuck! He put his arm possessively around me which I thought was cute, then Edward growled at him. I looked at Edward and flipped him off. The Cullen's looked at me in surprise and shock written on their faces. _Oh, great! _I thought _this is going to be an interesting year._

"Dumbledore what are they doing here exactly?" I asked. Oh I was mad about what was happening and why they were here. I was livid.

"Izzy they are here for the reason I just said." He said with that dang twinkle in his eyes.

"Well I don't want any of them by me whatsoever or I will do something I will not regret at all." I said glaring at all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

this next chapter is for Hermitt, since she gave me the best review lol. You seem like a hyper person and fun person to hang out with. Oh, I had Bella and Harry get together before school started so it would be easier same with Ron and Hermoine. Again I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. So here is the next chapter.

**Ipov**

It turns out that Emmet and Rosalie are in Slytherin. That wasn't a shocker Emmet loved to play jokes on anyone and Rosalie is well Rosalie. Jasper and Alice in Ravenclaw. Edweirdo and Tanya *cough slut cough* in Hugglepuff. Thank god none of them were in Gryffindor. But Edweirdo noticed me already so yea I'm screwed. We're just eating when my dad came over and said we had to talk now. Why now I'm hungry I thought to myself. We got to his office, "Sooo Harry Potter huh?" he said with a smug look on his face. I knew he was going to ask soon, but I didn't know this soon.

"Yes dad Harry Potter. Can you at least try and be nice to him for me?" he just sighed in defeat knowing he can't deny me anything. "I guess I can." he said, "Yay!! Thank you daddy!"

"OK, so why was one of the Cullen's staring at you like a piece of meat?" he asked looking kinda pissed.

"Cuz we dated. Now that he saw me with Harry holding me he's going to try, fail to get me back. Soo not going to happen so don't worry bout it." I said like it was nothing important.

"What happened between you two anyways?"he asked really curious.

I told him what I told the gang. Yea he was pissed really really pissed. He was about to go kill him.

"Can I get back to eating now I'm STRAVED." I said. He just laughed I took that as my cue to leave.

Hermoine saw me walking behind Harry. I held up my finger to my mouth to tell her to be quiet. I said really loudly in his ear did you miss me. Hahah! He jumped at least six inches off the seat. He came over and wrapped his arms around me and said "Yes I did miss you, but that wasn't very nice." I saw some like mischief flash in his eyes. Uh oh! I thought that isn't good. He swung me over his shoulders. He's a lot stronger than he looks!! Hmmm.... I wonder if he has an six pack. Yea that would pretty awesome yea I have to ask him that or maybe see them ;). We were running out of the dinning hall with everyone looking at us and me yelling at him to put me down. About halfway down the hall HE steps out of the shadows and tries to grab me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" I yelled

"Bella please let me explain, I love you I still do I lied." he said pleading.

I just snorted, "Yea right if you loved me you wouldn't have left me and tried to freaking control MY life." I shot right back at him. Harry looks pissed and about to attack Edward.

"Harry you don't have to hurt him, I will." I said to him and put a calming hand on his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss. "Oh' and Edward wipe that ugly ass smirk off your ugly face. " I said I just knew he was smirking cuz I told Harry not to hurt him. Harry just laughed and kissed me again. HE lost it and yelled "Keep your hands off my Bella." Yea this is going in the wrong direction. "Your Bella? You left her hurt and you cheated on her so I wouldn't be talking. Last time I checked I'm dating her." Harry said mad and DANG!! did he look HOTT. I shook myself out of that thought not the best time to be thinking about that.

Edward turned to me "Please Bella I lied to you. I love you, I left for your own safety. It was all a lie." he said in a pleading voice. "Umm no I don't want you." I said starting to get pissed. He grabbed me in a tight grip and said "Well I don't care your mine."

My father came out and yelled very very angry if I say so myself "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!!" Yea he's more than mad. "Your daughter?" Edward said while letting go of me I ran straight into Harry's arms scared he would try and get me again. "Yes my daughter." he said in a not so patient tone. Edward turned to me and said "i thought Charlie was your dad?" "No he's my uncle. God why are leeches like you so stupid, I mean I tricked your whole family and you couldn't tell I was a witch." I said amazed at how stupid he was for not reliezing that. "Well, ok tell you this now you will be mine again and if I cant have you then no one can cuz your worthless and a slut."

"You did not just call Isa a slut?" Harry said shaking with anger. Yea he has always had a temper when people insulted me, never knew why until now. "Yes I did what you going to do about it?"

Edward said smugged "This-" I stopped him just in time. "Harry don't do it I don't want you to get in trouble cuz of me and he's not worth it."

We heard foot steps and saw the gang. "What is going on here?" Dumbledore said well more like yelled. "You know what happened to me when I left." I told him. By now every teacher was here even the Cullen's. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!!" Carlisle yelled. "Yes" he said with an innocent tone. "You better leave Bella alone she's happy. Unlike you were smart enough to relieze that she is happy and doesn't wan that ruined. You ruined enough lives when you made us leave." Esme said. He looked ashamed but I knew he wasn't. He said sorry to me but while walking away he said "You will be mine again. This isn't over." he whispered in my ear. "Oh, poor Edward that where your wrong you had your chance but now it's gone." he just laughed it off and said "Your to stubborn you still love you know you do. So why don't you just love again and we can be together again." what was his problem he has a girl and she's right by him. "Are you delusional you have a girlfriend and she's right by you?" I exclaimed. "Mr. Cullen you will leave Ms. Snape alone. You are not around to be by her. Now everyone go back to what you were doing. Now!" Dumbledore said.

Harry was looking at me with some expression on his face I couldn't read. "he had his chance?" he asked "Yup" I said popping the p "We never did anything because I was too 'fragile', fragile my butt." me being fragile was all a freaking act. God vamps are so stupid. "Hmmm, do I have a chance?" Harry said suggestively. I was pretend thinking teasing him a bit. "I think.... that you do have a chance." I said winking at him when his jaw just dropped. "OK, enough of talking like that. I'm right here you know" Dad said. "Whatever dad." I said rolling my eyes.

"Potter you better not hurt her or your dead." I could see Harry gulp and his eyes widened. "I promise I would never hurt he like _Cullen._" Harry said spatting the name with hatred. We started walking away when I said, "Did I ever tell you your hot when your mad?" "Nope" he said popping the p.

**EPOV(there's about 2 more of his pov then hes gone)**

I miss my Bella. She was like my sun no she was my sun. She was the reason I live I maybe dating Tanya but she was more like a distraction. We were at Hogwarts again. Bella told me she was a witch I was like yea right and just laughed in her face. I wonder what she's doi- OMG! That's her. Wait no that can't be her. Who the f*** is holding her? That's Potter. No that can't be possible she's mine. She looked a little different her hair was almost black but a really dark brown and her eyes were blue but with specks of purple in them. She looked even more beautiful. Come on I have to get Gryffindor but no I got Hugglepuff with Tanya which she was really happy about.

**TPOV (Tanya)**

We were at Hogwarts some wizarding school. I'm so happy me and Edward are finally together. Whoa! Is that Bella? It is. So this is her I finally get to see what she looks like. So this is her she's the one that kept my Eddie-kins away from me. Eh! She's not that pretty. Plus she has someone else anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is important I need you guys to read this!!!**

Hey guys. Ill try to update more but I got n trouble at school and got suspended so I'm pretty much grounded. So ill try and update as much as I can. Sorry for the wait if it takes too long. This is not the best time to be suspended from school I have the msp's (measurement of student progress) which is the state test which I still have to do. But this is chapter 5 now. Just read and relax.

**IPOV**

"Izzy! Get your lazy butt up! Your going to be late!" I heard someone yell. "Five more minutes" I mumbled into the pillow. "No your going to be late." Hermoine said. I think I was supposed to talk to her about something. Hmm what was it.... I think it was about her and Ron the carriage the holding hands.

Oh, yea that's right I was going to talk to her about it. "Hermoine Granger you got some s'plaing to do.!" I said hands on my hips. "Izzy what are you talking about?" she asked looking totally confused which is not usual. "Hmm I don't know the carriage you Ron holding hands ringing any bells?" Oh, I'm good I knew she was going to blush. "OMG!! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!!" I yelled kinda loudly. I was all dressed and everything. "Come on let's go I'm hungry." Hermoine said.

We met the boys in the dining hall. "Hey" Harry said getting up and giving me a kiss Edward growl. "Hey to you too. Come on lets eat." I said giving him a quick kiss. Another growl. "Hey Harry did you know Ron and Hermoine are dating?" I said in a mocking voice "No I did not know." he said playing along "Well I thought you and Ron are best buds, I thought he told you everything." "So did I. I guess not." "GUYS. Shut up. We get we should have told you guys." Ron shouted "Dude we were only joking." I said while trying to hurry to eat. Once we were done we went to DADA .

"Hey dad." I yelled hehe he hates it when I do that, that's why its fun. When everyone was here he started his long lecture. Which was boring because he already taught me all this. So I just starred at Harry the whole time.

"Potter. If your going to stare at my daughter do it on your time and not in my class room." dad said. I heard a growl and noticed Edward was in this class. Great note the sarcasm. "CULLEN. Control your self. Izzy doesn't want you so get over it. Your lucky I didn't kill you for what you did to her. Plus you have a girl. You better leave my daughter alone. One touch, thought, movement about her I'll make sure your dead. Got it?" Dad said pretty pissed "Yes"

I smiled my thanks at him and he just winked. It became a deadly eerie silence. I looked at Harry we just laughed. _(AN: This is kinda of an inside joke between me and my friends) _I looked up and saw him withering in pain touching his scar until he fell to the ground. "OMG! HARRY!" I yelled I ran to him. "Harry? Harry come on it's going to be OK. Please Harry come on. Harry? Harry oh thank god your ok." dad came over "Harry are you ok? What happened? Go take him to Dumbledore." I nodded tears coming down my eyes. "Hey don't cry babe. I'm fine." I just nodded not trusting myself to talk. We got to Dumbledore's office. The wise old man's eyes just widened "OMG! Harry are you ok? What happened?"

"I don't know. All I remember is being this room with these crystal like thingies. Then there was this snake and it was attacking Mr. Weasly. " Dumbledore had a thoughtful look on his face. "When you saw this how did you see it. The front? Back? Side?" he said mysteriously "It was like I was the snake. Like I was attacking him." Harry said. "Go tell the Ministry of Magic that Mr. Weasly is in danger." Dumbledore said to a picture. "Mr. Weasly should be safe now."

**HPOV**

After we went to Dumbledore's office he said I should go and rest. Izzy kept looking at me with worry. "Izzy I'm fine. Stop worrying about me." I said "How can I not I thought you were dieing. Your like a living danger magnet, any second of the day you could be gone fighting Voldemort." She said crying I hugged her tightly to my chest. "Harry I can't lose you. You mean everything to me. I've known you since we were born. Your my best friend and more than just my best friend." I just hugged her tightly. "I'm not going to leave you. I couldn't leave you even IF I want to I can't no matter what. You mean way too much to me to do something like that to you. Everything's going to be fine." I said "Come on let's go to the common room" Where did this all come from, I would never leave her.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a short chapter I couldn't think of anything else to put in it so I just in Harry's pov. im typing chapter 7 as im posting this. i might get chapter 8 later 2day**

* * *

**IPOV **

After what happened in DADA, Harry was a little shaky after that but he claims he's getting better.

"Harry when is quidditch?" I asked I love quidditch I'm a little bit aggressive when it comes to the game and competitive.

"Two days." he said looking at me nervously

"What is it Harry? You look like you just caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar." I said

"Uh we lost the championship last year." he said not looking at me.

"You what Harry I think I heard you wrong." I said he looked nervous

"Well you weren't here and your our best chaser. You know that."

"Ugh I guess that's true." I said Harry came over and kissed me. "Everything's going to be ok. Nothings going to happen." he said I could hear the double meaning in his words. He kissed me again, he deepened the kiss. Things were starting to get a little hot in his room. I felt his hands slip under my shirt I find shirt off. I somehow manged to take off his shirt, things were pretty steamy. Then I heard a really loud "BLODDY HELL!!" there's only one person I know who says that and that is Ron. We looked up up and yep it was Ron just as I thought. My face was redder than Ron's hair. "Well I think I'll get dressed." I somehow stammered out. "Umm me too." Harry said. "No kidding so do I. Me and Hermoine were looking for you. Umm I'll go tell her I found you guys." he said walking off. I looked at Harry he looked like he was debating something.

"Isa can I tell you something?" I nodded my head yes. He took a breath.

"Isabella I love you" he said. OMG! He said he loves me, I love him to, then what am I doing I should be saying it back. He was looking somewhere else. "Harry?" he looked over me at me "Yes"

"I love you too." I kissed him with all the love I felt.

"Harry Potter stop snogging my best friend right now, and tell me what happened and why Ron came down scarred for life?" Hermoine said before looking around and said "Oh" yea Harry's shirt was still off. This is awkward again. "Why don't we go eat now." I suggested. Once we got there everyone's eyes were on all of us. Yea we were late for dinner. Dad gave me the _look._ Yea that's not good. Edward growled. "Edward Cullen keep your eyes off my daughter!" Father yelled. If vampires could blush Edward would be blushing worst than me. "Edward" Esme and Carlisle said in a warning voice.

**Hpov** (Bare with me on his pov I don't think like a guy I'm a girl)

Isa and I were in my room just talking about anything. She asked me about quidditch. "Two days."

I said looking at her nervously, she said she would kick my butt if we lost last year.

"Uh well we lost last year."

"I'm sorry can you say that again I didn't hear you." she said mad.

"You weren't here and you know your the best chaser we have had in years."

"Ugh I guess that's true." I kissed her "Everything's going to be ok." I said hoping she heard the double meaning. I kissed me again, he deepened the kiss. Things were starting to get a little hot in here. My hands slipped under her shirt her shirt was off. She took off my shirt, things were pretty steamy. Then I heard a really loud "BLODDY HELL!!" there's only one person I know who says that and that is Ron. We looked up up and yep it was Ron just as I thought. "Well I think I'll get dressed." She somehow stammered out. "Umm me too." I said. "No kidding so do I. Me and Hermoine were looking for you. Umm I'll go tell her I found you guys." he said walking off. I looked at Izzy I was debating something.

"Isa can I tell you something?" I nodded my head yes. He took a breath.

"Isabella I love you" he said. OMG! He said he loves me, I love him to, then what am I doing I should be saying it back. He was looking somewhere else. "Harry?" he looked over me at me "Yes"

"I love you too." I kissed him with all the love I felt. Then we went to dinner. Then went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

Stupid Potter. Stealing my Bella away from me. I will get her back. She's too stubborn, she still loves me. Granger and Weasly got up and I guess from their thoughts they went to go find Bella and Potter. Later they came back with Bella and Potter, MY Bella and him were smelling like sex "Edward Cullen stop staring at my daughter." Snape yelled. "Edward." Carlisle and Esme warned.

"God I wish he would leave me alone." I heard Bella say. "It's ok Isa you heard what Dumbledore said and what Esme said." Potter said "You always know how to make me feel happier. I love you." MY Bella said "I love you too babe." he said back. I was blinded by rage my vision was red. SHE WAS MINE!!

**HPOV**

I could feel Edward's glare on me. I take it he heard me and Isa's exchange. He's starting to get annoying. Ow that hurts. What why is it burning? I was flinching a lot. Oh God this hurts so bad. "Izzy get Dumbledore." I could barley see her run up to him before I fainted from the pain.

What was that beeping noise? Ugh my head is killing me. I opened my eyes and noticed I was in the hospital wing. "What happened?" I asked Carlisle. "You fainted. But we don't know why." he said. "Oh"

Every came in. "Oh thank God your ok Harry." Izzy said. "Harry what happened?" Dumbledore asked. "I don't know. All I remember is feeling pain where my scar is and telling Izzy to get you. That's all I remember." I said. "oh that's not good." Dumbledore said "What?" I asked "I think Voldemort knows he can get to you through your scar." he said

"No that can't be possible. No it can't be true." I said completely freaked out.

"Harry everything's going to be okay." Izzy said.

I looked at her at I noticed a bruise forming on her face. "Isabella Marie Zoey Snape. Who did this to you?" I asked trying to be calm. She looked down and started crying. "Did Edward do this to you?" she nodded. "Come here babe." Snape was in the room and pissed off so much. "HE did this to you?"

"Yea"

"Bella why didn't you tell me?" Carlisle asked

"I couldn't. He wouldn't let me. He called me a slut, worthless, ugly, pretty much what he told me when he broke up with me." she said oh yeah Snape and Carlisle are pissed they stormed off to go fine Edward.

"Soo who wants to go see Edward get yelled at?" Ron asked trying to get rid of the tension. "I do"everyone yelled including Dumbledore. We got there when Carlisle said you are no son of mine. Ohh burn. Isa whispered in my ear "I've never seen Carlisle so mad before." she started shaking. I pulled her into a hug. Dumbledore interrupted their fighting.

"Edward Cullen you are expelled from Hogwarts for attacking a student."

"Fine. I don't care." he said

Tanya (I think that's her name) said "If my Eddie-kins is expelled well then so am I."

"Just go already nobody likes you anyways." Izzy said in a cold voice, dang I've never heard her so so so cold like.

"Don't talk to her like that." Edward said

"Don't talk to me like that." she snapped back. "You have no idea what I could do to you and get away with it." she said soo cold like again.

"Come on love let's go. We are clearly not wanted here." Edward said.

"Wait a minute" Snape said "Let me see your arm, no the other one." there was this gasp that everyone made. The death eater mark was on his arm. "Well we know the reason why you felt pain and fainted." He said. "What? Why Edward? Do you have to ruin everything for me." Izzy asked crying she was breaking down. "Shhh everything's going to be fine." I said holding her trying to calm her down.

"He wants Izzy back. So he went to Voldemort and told him about you guys and told him you get Harry if I get Bella back." Hermoine said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**ESPOV(Esme)**

I can't believe my son is a death eater. Why? I turned to Carlisle and started dry sobbing or crying whatever you want to call it.

"I'm ashamed of you. You are not my son I thought I taught you better."

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

My son, my first companion in this life was a death eater.

"Dumbledore do whatever you want to him. He's no son of mine kill him I don't care anymore. For Tanya do the same I never liked her anyways."

Esme was crying her heart out. "It's ok babe." I said pulling her into a hug.

**APOV(Alice)**

How come I never saw this. I can't believe this my own brother. I was pulled into a vision and saw that Edward joined them as soon as he saw Harry and Bella together. That was three months ago. "EDWARD!! how could you!! Three months you were a death eater. Three months! You sick bastard." I yelled at him.

Rot in hell I thought to him.

**ROPOV(Rosalie)**

"Edward you screwed up you made Esme cry. You couldn't leave Bella alone could you?! I may have not been nice to Bella she still is family. She was happy and you ruined it. It was YOU who broke up with her! YOU lied to her! This is all YOUR fault!! You broke this family apart!!" I yelled at him. I looked at Bella

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you and for being rude. I hope you can forgive me." "It's fine. I forgive you" she said.

She has such a big heart.

**EMPOV(Emmett)**

"Edward you pathetic low life you always have to ruin things don't you?!"

I went up to him and slapped him.

Wow I thought the mind reader would have known that. I thought to him sarcastically.

**JPOV(Jasper)**

"I'm ashamed to call you my brother. Me and Bella may had not been close but I still see her as a part of the family and see her as my sister."

I made sure he felt all the pain he made Bella felt.

His knees buckled under the pain. See this is what Bella felt because of you I thought to him. **  
**

**IPOV(Izzy)**

OMG!! he's a death eater. I... no.. why? I finally broke down I couldn't take this anymore.

"Why Edward? Why? Why can't you let me be happy for once in my life you try to take something away form that I happen to love very much."

"I love you that's why." he said

"Well if you did you would let be happy. I hate you!! rot in hell."

"Bella please do-"

"No you ruined my life enough." I said in a cold voice surprising myself too.

**SPOV(Snape)**

Oh God!! My daughter fell in love with a death eater. That... ugh. I turned to Dumbledore

"Can I kill him now?"

Izzy crying because of him. He does not make my daughter cry like that.

"Izzy baby it's going to be okay." I said hugging her.**  
**

**DPOV(Dumbledore)**

Great. We got to kill him now. Well what an interesting day. Oh Esme and Izzy especially. Esme finding out her ow son is a death eater. Izzy her first love how come I didn't see this coming.**  
**

**HPOV(Harry)**

I knew it! Dumbledore gave me the look that said get her out of here out of here. I could see the double meaning in his eyes. He's going t kill them. "Come on Isa let's get you away from here. Esme do you want to come with us?" I asked her too. "Esme go with them you don't need to see this." Carlisle said. She nodded her head. Rosalie grabbed her "Come on mom lets go with Harry and Bella." we can't go to the common room. "Umm Dumbledore do you mind if we go to your office?" I asked him he shook his head "Blood pops" that's the password I thought while carrying Izzy. We got there I set her on the chair. "Please don't leave me"she said in a desperate voice. "It's ok I won't leave you. I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating lately. I went back to skool Tuesday and I had the state test for the past week and for the next week I think. So my schedule is kinda jacked up right now, I've been eating lunch way later than I usually do and my classes have been cut shorter and I need to catch up on all the work I missed, I probably have all F's right now. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Oh and also I need baby names boy or girl. I'm going set a poll if it should be a girl or boy? Just read it, and you'll understand why I need the names and gender. **

**HPOV**

Ever since the whole Edward thins Izzy been kinda shaky. But was better by quidditch tryouts so she says.

Dang! I forgot how good she is at quidditch. "You were wow. I forgot how good you were." I said to her while walking back from Hagrid's. She just smiled it didn't reach her eyes though.

"You're not doing any better." I said stopping to look at her.

"Yes I am Harry." she said lieing to me I can always tell when she's lieing.

"Look I love you a lot and you know that. I hate it when your like this. Seeing you like this hurts me because I know I can't make you better by not just letting say your ok and leaving it." I said looking into her eyes "Harry I love you more than life it's self. I can't get over the fact that he went to You-Know-Who's side because of me. I can't believe it and neither can Hag rid." she said looking like she was going to cry. "Izz no one can believe it not even Dumbledore." I said. She took a deep breath.

"That's not it. I'm scared. Ok I'm scared. Alice said Edward was very special to Voldemort. Alice said Voldemort is out to get revenge because Edward is dead. He wants to get me Harry, he wants me dead and get to you. He knows that were together and him getting me is getting you to go after to me without a second thought." she said. I can't believe it. "No that can't happen. No it's not true. I won't let it happen. He won't get to you." I said she took a deep breath I guess to calm her self.

"Harry...it's true." she said falling to the ground crying I just held her not saying anything I didn't know what to say. "Come on let's head back." I said after awhile. She nodded "Wait let's go talk to Alice first. I need to know when it's going to happen." after about an hour of looking for her we found her "eating" with her family.

"Alice can we talk?" Izzy said "Alone" Alice looked at me. "All three of us." I added. "Ok let's get away from vampire hearing than." she said

Once we were far enough away from vampire hearing she looked at Izzy "Bella is this about the vision?" she nodded her head. "I told him and I need to know when it's going to happen and how much time I have left." she said trying to sound confident. "Bella I don't need to be able to read emotions like Jazz to tell your scared and don't really want to know the answer." Alice said

**IPOV**

"Well Alice I need to know anyways." I said not bothering to lie cuz she was right I really didn't want to know. She looked into the future I guess cuz her eyes glazed over. She gasped.

"Well you looked a little older so I want to say sometime next year, and um you um had an um" she said stumbling over her own words.

"What? Alice I had a what Alice?" I said kinda confused and scared.

"Ok well I don't know how your going to take this but um"

"Alice" I said in a warning voice and you better tell me now voice.

"Wellyouhadababybump." she said it so fast. I have no clue what she said. I looked at Harry confused.

"Huh?" we both said at the same time.

"You had a baby bump." she said like it was really obvious. I was shocked did she just sat I was going to be pregnant.

"She has a what?" Harry asked shock written all on his face.

"Your girlfriend, who is still in shock, will be pregnant. Do. You. Understand?" she said like she was talking to a baby.

"OMG! Harry I'm going to be pregnant?" I screeched I saw Alice cringe.

"God! Bella think you can yell any louder?" she asked glaring at me. "Sorry didn't mean too. You know when you find out your going to be pregnant you happen to yell and loud." I said

She went and whispered something in Harry's ear. He looked even more shocked.

"Don't worry Bella what you'll wear will make him go crazy and you will have a good time." she said walking off and winking at me. I do not believe her sometimes she's so so so Alice like. Ugh stupid pixie I thought. "Well that's nice to know you'll be pregnant at the time." I heard harry mutter to him self.

"Isa how about we go eat dinner?" Harry asked opps forgot he was there. I jumped a little.

"Uh huh." was all I could get out. We were walking towards the dinning hall. "So what did she tell you?" I heard Harry ask.

"Oh I can't tell you it's a surprise." I said winking at him. He groaned hoping he would catch on, and he did hahah.

**HPOV**

"Oh and Harry the ring you get her is so her she'll love it." Alice said. We're going to get married. I thought happy about that idea but I'm not sure Izzy does though. I noticed she had her mouth open and staring at a retreating Alice.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Time skip to 6th year) HPOV**

Alice was right. Izzy did end up pregnant. I asked her to marry me the day she told me. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to ask her and it was when she told me she was pregnant. Hermoine came up to me and slapped me once she found out and said congrats after. Dang! that girl can slap my face was hurting for awhile. Snape heard she was he wasn't so happy 'bout that. Izzy told me as long as she was happy her dad would be happy and try to get over it. He actually went up to me and gave me the "you hurt her your dead and welcome to the family speech". Kinda scary if I say so myself. Everyone was say congrats or goodluck.

Draco even came up to me and said congrats and you better treat her right or your dead. It's kinda a good thing Edward and Tanya are dead. If Edward was still alive I'd be dead right the second she told me she was pregnant or I would have had to kill him. The Cullen's even said congrats. Alice just winked at us.

_Flashback_

_It was Christmas break and we were all the Weasly's including the Cullen's (shocking). We were all opening our presents when Izzy yelled "I'm going to kill you Alice!" while getting up and chasing her. I looked at the present and laughed. But when I saw Izzy wearing that, yeah I have to thank Alice soon (wink wink). "Control your girlfriend Harry." Alice said while laughing. Izzy ran right past me when I caught her around the waist. I whispered in her ear "You have to wear that sometime for me." I felt her shiver. "Oh don't I will. Maybe I'll wear it tonight maybe not." she said winking and walking off. I stood there shocked. She knew I was watching and shook her butt even more. "Dude she has nothing but lust for her emotions. You'll get some tonight." I heard Jasper say laughing with Emmett at something I guess the look on my face. "You're whipped dude and whipped bad." Emmett said _

"_And your not Emmett." we heard Rosalie yell somewhere from the house. I was in mine and Izzy's room when she came out of the bathroom wearing the outfit. "So what you think?" Izzy said she looked HOTT! yea. It took all my control not to jump her then. "Harry?" I said snapping out of my trance my mouth was open. "I said. Do you like it?" I couldn't answer her of course I liked it hell I even loved it. "Like it. I love it." I said I went up to her and kissed her "I love you" I said against her lips. "I love you too Harry with my life." she said. I kissed her again and deepened it we fought for dominance and of course I won and took control. That was how one of the best nights of my life started and led to the best night of my life._

_Another Flashback (HPOV if you forgot)_

_It was me and the gang in the dining hall besides Izzy she was with Madame Pomfrey. She hasn't been feeling well lately. She's been puking a lot. I was starting to get worried she's been gone a while now. I told Hermoine and Ron I was going to go look for her. I was about to go in the common room when I ran into her. She looks like she has been crying her eyes were red. "Hey. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I said going up to hug her. She just started to crying again. "Alice vision came true." she managed to say in between sobs. What vision? Huh? Oh the vision! Oh God the vision "You're pregnant?" I asked. She didn't look at me. She took my hand and led me somewhere else. I noticed the door of requirement. I closed the and asked again "Are you pregnant?" _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I always forget to say thanks so yea, I'm still groundedish I have my phone back but I NEED my IPOD. Like now! But anyways thanks anyways for all the reviews and thanks for the awesome one's. I don't think I'm a good writer but the reviews say that I'm wrong. I won't be able to update this week much I have to go to my mom's. I have a poll on my profile thingy I need answers soon and plz! (Begging face)I have chapters 11-16 done I just need to type them. But this chapter is chapter 11 so read and relax.**_

_**IPOV (same flash back from chapter 10 but in Izzy pov.) **_

"_**Your pregnant?" Harry asked. I looked down and nodded yes. He didn't say anything for awhile. I looked up and saw him pull something out of his pocket. I looked closer and realized it was a ring box. OMG! He's not going to ask me to marry him because I'm pregnant. No he can't do that.**_

"_**Don't worry about it. It's my fault I'm pregnant." I told him shaking my head. **_

"_**Isabella Marie Zoey Snape, I love you more than life it's self. I'm ecstatic that I'm going to be a dad. I would die for you and without you I would still die. I want to spend my life with you. Forever. Will you marry me?" he said on his knee. Wait so if he's asking me because I'm pregnant is stupid wait then how did he get the ring. Oh ok I get it he was going to even if he didn't know about me being pregnant. **_

"_**Yes! A thousand times yes! Yes!" I yelled jumping up and hugging him. He placed the ring on my finger. Omg! This is beautiful.(AN:Picture some really pretty ring not to small or too big but just right for Izzy.) **_

"_**Harry it's beautiful. I love it!" I said really happy.**_

"_**I love you. I'm happy you said yes."he said looking like the happiest man on the earth. **_

"_**I love you too." I said kissing him. We pulled away out of breath.**_

"_**Come on let's go eat I'm hungry." I said. **_

_**HPOV**_

_**She said yes! Yes! And I'm going to be a dad. This is the best day of my life! Isa was beaming. I love her I would die if she was dead. "I love you so much. I think I would die if you died. Wait I know I would die if you were dead." I said stopping her. I looked at her, she looked like she was going to cry. She kissed me with so much passion and love it took my breath away. The kiss became needy and urgent. We pulled away gasping for breath. "Wow!" she said. "Yeah."**_

_**We stared walking back to the dinning hall holding hands. She looked at me and said "Harry we are going to finish what we started back there." she said seductively and winked at me while walking into the dining hall. I groaned not wanting to wait and just take her now.**_

_**IPOV**_

_**After what happened in the hall I wasn't hungry for food but for someone*cough* Harry *cough* Well with me being pregnant you'd think that I was hungry for food and not him. **_

"_**There you guys are! What took you so long?" I heard Hermione say shaking me out of my thoughts. She said it like she was expecting some lie or something.**_

"_**In the hall?" I said well came out more like a question. **_

"_**Yea right how come I saw you guys snogging in the hall like no tomorrow." she said sarcastically. Oh, God I hope she doesn't know.**_

"_**Uhh.....cuz uhh.." was Harry's smart reply **_

"_**Smart answer." I sarcastically. He just smiled that cheesy smile. **_

"_**Hermione how did you hear?" I asked hoping she didn't know. She looked down not able to meet my eyes. "How much?" I asked again.**_

"_**Harry James Potter! How could you get her pregnant?" she whispered yelled. Well that answered my question, I felt like being and smartass right now.**_

"_**Well Hermione when two people love each other they-" I started off**_

"_**Ok I get it." she all but yelled at me. She went up to Harry and slapped him. HARD. You could hear the echo in the halls. **_

"_**HERMIONE!" I yelled at her. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" **_

"_**What was that for? He gout you pregnant you expect me to brush it off like a fly in the wall? Like no bug deal? Huh what?" she said getting worked up. Ugh I was mad! she think maybe I wanted to have this kid.**_

"_**Well did you stop to think I wanted to keep it? Did I want this? Did you stop to think oh maybe she wants to be pregnant? Huh did you? I knew this was going to happen, Alice told us as a warning, a warning for what's going to come." I said she looked shocked. "A warning for what? What are you talking about?" **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok hey this chapter is going to be long. When I was writing it, it was three pages front and back soo its going to be the longest chapter I have written.**_

_MPOV(Hermione, present time)_

_Warning what warning I thought totally confused. I saw her looking at Harry for help. _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked. "Umm Harry?" she said looking at him. "I think we need to tell her and Ron now. You only have a couple of months until it happens." he said. "Until what happens?" I asked "Ok look what we're about to tell you is very important and we kept it from you guys for a reason cuz we didn't want you to worry about me. So can you please get Ron and meet us in the room of requirement? Plz?" __she said looking at me. "Fine. I'll go get him" I said walking off. Thinking he ain't going to be happy cuz he eating right now I thought about my boyfriend smiling. _

_IPOV_

_I can't believe I just said that. Oh god I wasn't supposed to say that. "Umm Harry?" I said helplessly. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I think we have to tell her and Ron now. You have a couple of months until it happens." he said. "Ok look what we're about to tell you is very important and we kept it from you guys for a reason cuz we didn't want you to worry about me. So can you please get Ron and meet us in the room of requirement? Plz?" I said _

"_Fine. I'll go get him" she said walking off. _

"_Ugh Harry how can I be so stupid?" I said rambling on and on._

"_Izzy! Izzy your not stupid. It just slipped out and we were going to tell them sooner or later." Harry said while we were walking to the room of requirement. "I guess your right."_

"_Yes I am right and that's why you love me." he said smugly. "Yes that's the reason why I love you because your always right" I said completely sarcastic. "I love you too babe." he said smiling. We were finally there. I swear it takes me about 5-10 minutes to get to one class. I love this place and all but come on it gets exhausting after awhile._

_**(m scene this was awkward for me to write. So yea)**_

_God! How long does it takes for her to get Ron? Oh wait that's cuz he's eating. _

"_Harry" I said seductively in his ear. "Yes" he said _

"_You know how long it takes Ron to eat and he's eating right now. You know that Hermione __hates__ it when he's grumpy when he doesn't eat. I think we can finish off what we started in the hall.__" I suggested. He turned around so quick and kissed me with so much passion, love, and lust. I kissed back with just as much. He deepened the kiss I moaned knowing I was going to get what I've been wanting. We pulled away out of breath, but his lips never left my skin. "MMM.... Harry." his hands and lips were everywhere. "There are way too many clothes on you." he said "Then take them off" I whispered in his ear. He took off my shirt while pushing me against the wall. He kissed me again with much more need. I took his shirt off whimpering at the lost contact. His hands were making there way up to my boobs. He was playing with them through the material "Harry" I heard myself moan. His hands were like magic. "Harry I need you." I said trying to get his bottoms off. "I need you so bad it hurts." I said moving my hips for some much needed friction. Finally everything was off. He started teasing me. "Harrrry" he was teasing me more and more. "Harry I need you so bad please" he slid into me without warning. I instantly moaned. He started moving slow and gentle at first. "Harder Harry harder." he's going to be the death of me, I thought when I felt that tight coil in my tummy. "HARRY" I __screamed while arching my back. He came at the same time I did. _

_**(End of m scene)**_

"_I love you Isabella. Remember that." Harry said once we were done. _

"_I love you too Harry so much." I said while starting to cry. Dang! It stupid hormones. "Hey! It's ok Isa no need to cry." he said kinda shocked as to why I was crying_

"_I know but it's the dang hormones." trying to stop crying while hugging him. "Your going to have to deal with it for nine months. I'm sorry for everything that's going to happen in the next nine months." I said_

"_It'll be worth it though later though. Having a little girl running around." he said looking at me with love. "Oh what makes you think it's going to be a girl? I think it's going to be a boy looking exactly like you." I said smiling, I had a knowing feeling that it's going to be a boy, I just know it. "It's going to be an girl. I know it is I can feel it." _

"_Well so can I. I can feel it to, right here." I said rubbing my tummy. "Come on let's get dressed" I said even though I just wanted to jump him. He saw me looking at me "We can finish this later." he said looking me up and down since I still didn't have any clothes on. _

"_Good I'm not done with you." I said smiling at him. It was quiet for a while. Hmm what would I name the baby?(AN: Ok for the names I'm looking for like really unique names and in different languages.) Adonis, Faust, Javan, Marcel, Jalen, or Drew. "Hey how about when I give birth you name it if it's a girl and me if it's a boy? " I said "Ye a that sounds like a good idea. It's going to be a girl so I guess I should start thinking..." he said smiling. "I don't think so. Where in the hell are Hermione and Ron? If we had enough time to do that then what's taking them so long?" I asked starting to get frustrated._

"_Take a chill pill Izzy were right here." Ron said "Way too much info dude." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." _

"_Hermione said you wanted us so what's up?Cuz I'm still hungry." Ron said._

"_Ok this is going to take a while, so you should just relax. Don't interrupt me" they sat down. _

"_Ok, well I'm pregnant. Don't yell at Harry or I will kill you." I said looking at Ron knowing he was going to do that. I looked at Harry. "You tell them I don't know how too." I couldn't even say it when I was telling Harry how would I be able to tell them. "OK. Well Alice had a vision and Isa is pregnant by I think she said three months. Since Edward and Tanya are dead, and Edward meant a lot to Voldemort. So now he wants revenge and he's out to get Izzy cuz he thinks she's the reason he's dead. He also knows that if he gets her that I would go after her without a doubt because she's... she's... she's my weakness and I love her. So this means we are getting ready for a fight and big one. It's he either dies or I do. We are going to need help and a lot." Harry said. _

_What did he mean I'm his weakness? I looked over at Ron and Hermione, yea there shocked. Well I let them process this. I looked at Harry. "Harry how am I your weakness?" I asked him about to cry._

"_Babe please don't cry. Your my weakness because I love you, your my world Isabella. If you died I would die too. A world without you is not my world and not a world I want to live in. I love you and only you." he said with so much emotion. I threw myself at him and hugged him and started crying "I... love.... you.. too." I managed to say. _

_RPOV (RON)_

_Did he just say Voldemort wants Izzy? Edward was special to him? Izzy is Harry's weakness? Why didn't they tell us sooner? OH MY BLOODY HELL! IZZY IS PREGNANT! I looked over at them and see Izzy crying. What? Why is she crying? Ugh why does this always happen to us? I looked over at Hermione. She was crying. Yea she understands this better than I do. "Come here babe. You don't have to cry. Everything's going to be fine." I told her holding her to my chest. "Shh.... everything's going to be fine.... shhh." she kept crying. I looked at her than I realized just now that I love Hermione Granger. I am in love with her. "Hermione I know this isn't the best time to say this but.... I love you." I said looking away. "Oh Ron I love you too!" she said crying tears of joy._

_MPOV_

_that's supposed to be a warning. Izzy no it can't be her why? It's all Edward's fault. He had just had to ruin our happiness, first his family's now ours. He just had to be special to Voldemort. That stupid leech. Why Izzy she didn't do anything wrong. I felt something wet drip down my face, I was crying. Why does everything happen to us? If Voldemort takes Izzy, Harry would go after her in one second. She's more than his weakness, she's his world, strength, and life. "Come here babe there's no need to cry. Everything's going to be ok." Ron said pulling me to his chest. "Shh... everything going to be ok...shhh." he said. I love him. OMG! I'm in love with Ron Weasly. OMG! "Hermione I know this isn't the best time to say this but.... I love you" he said looking away. "Oh, Ron I love you too." I said crying even more. I look up and kiss him. I see from the corner of my eye Izzy was crying._

_HPOV_

"_Why is she crying?" I heard one of them ask._

"_`Cause she found out why she's my weakness." I said._

"_Oh ok well what should we do?" Hermione said. I looked at them and they looked happy? Why happy? "Well first thing we should do is go tell Dumbledore, since he already knows about the vision. Then... do you have any ideas babe?"_

"_Then we should go tell my dad. Go ask Alice when it's going to happen, she'll also say we will help you so don't ask and don't try and stop us." we looked at her how did she know Alice would say that._

"_I've know Alice for a while now She's probably seen the outcome of the fight. Her visions are usually right." she said answering our unasked questions._

"_Oh, ok well how about we go talk to Dumbledore now. Then talk to Alice?" Hermione said, we all nodded in agreement. We were walking when Alice and Rosalie came up to Izzy and said congrats and omg! That ring is beautiful. Alice looked at me and winked. "Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale don't even think about given Harry the ' you hurt her and we'll kill you talk' all your going to do is scar the shiz out of him by going on vamp mode." Alice warned them "And if you do no sex for a month, both of you." Rosalie said smirking the boys looked at her with you suck looks._

_IPOV_

_Alice turned to me and said "We're going to help weather you like it or not so don't try and stop us." I looked at Ron, Hermione, and Harry "Told you she would say something like that." I told them._

"_You guys should go and get Carlisle and Esme for me so I can tell-" _

"_There's no need to get us we're right here." Carlisle said smiling. _

"_Ok so what did you want to tell us and congrats the ring is gorgeous!" Esme said._

"_You guys know I still see you as my parents?" I asked them. _

_They nodded no. "Well I do, and I'm pregnant." I said _

"_OMG! Bella are you asking us to be the grandparents?" Esme asked_

"_Yes." I said "OMG! Thank you soo much Bella!" she was pulling an Alice, bouncing up and down. They came over and gave me a hug._

"_Sorry to break this up but were at Dumbledore's office now." Harry said._

"_Ok." I gave him a big kiss to tell him I wasn't done with him and reminding him. _

"_Cough Cough" we broke apart _

"_You guys are worst than me and Emmett." Rosalie said laughing. _

"_You know what Rosalie F*** You." I said laughing, because we all know she wants to. _

_OK please I need answers. I don't know if it should be a boy or girl so plz plz plz check out my poll. Plz plz (Begging face you can't resist) _


	13. Chapter 13

_Izzy is going to tell her dad she's pregnant and about the vision. So read and relax, thanks for all the reviews. sorry for not updating for a while. ive been really busy lately, i have chapter 14 and i think 15 done. ill try to update when i get back to my dads. im at my moms.  
_

* * *

_**DPOV**_

"Dumbledore we need to talk to you. It's important you too dad." Isabella said.

I was walking with Snape. "Do you know what's going on?" I asked him. "Not a clue. But I do know Harry and Isa are engaged." he said

"How do you know?" I asked totally confused.

"Harry asked for permission. If he makes her happy than I want her to be happy." he said speaking with with a fondness reserved only for his daughter. We got to my office. "Blood Pops" I said to the gargoyles. Once we were all in there I got to the point "Is this about the vision?" they all nodded. "Okay, who doesn't know about it?"

"Dad, Carlisle, and Esme don't know." Isabella said "What don't I know Isabella?" Snape said

"I'm pregnant." she said with no hesitation.

**SPOV**

My daughter is pregnant, my little girl. My little girl is going to have a child and she's only seventeen they both are. "Okay... so what does this have to do about this vision?" I said trying not flip out. She took a deep breath and said  
"It's somewhat of a warning."she said a warning what warning

"A warning for what?" I said in my you better tell me now voice. "I can't say it. It's to much for me." she said breaking down she was crying so hard. This must be bad because she never cries and when she does she doesn't do it in public like this. I looked at Harry, he took a deep breath. "Your not going to like this at all." he said trying to sooth Isa "Alice you tell him, you had the vision." he said. "Ok, well I think you should sit down. Bella almost fainted when I told her." I nodded my head and sat down.

"Well Voldemort wants her, cause Edward is dead and thinks she is the reason why he's dead as revenge. Plus he knows Harry would go after her without a doubt. So by getting her, he gets Harry too." she said looking down. It's happening all over again this is why I left to protect Isa. She was crying so hard now. "Daddy please don't let him get me please." she said begging me. Her walls she built are breaking down, she built them so this wouldn't happen. I hugged for a long time. "It's ok nothings going to happen to you. I won't let it happen." she was crying rivers and rivers of water. "How long till it happens?" I asked to noone in particular. "in about 3 months" Alice said with no emotion what so ever.

That... Ugh I'm going to kill him once I see Voldemort. Let the **reunions** come. (AN: I did that on purpose in the next chapter you'll understand.) If Edward wasn't dead he'd be dead now, he would be 15 feet under. I looked down I noticed the she was done crying, I think she fell asleep. I gave her to Harry I think she would rather wake up in his arms than mine. My girl is growing up. Pregnant and engaged at the age of seventeen and knowing that Voldemort was going to take her away, she's being so strong for this when really she should just have a normal life. I saw Harry was looking at her in pain, the pain in his eyes were evident. He was trying so hard to be strong for her and their child. The poor kid, so much like James. He'll get through this and save her then get married and have their kid and live happily ever after, well it better go that way or someone's going to die.

**HPOV**

This is too much for her. Her being pregnant is enough now this. I swear to God I will kill Voldemort. God! This is way to much for all of us. We're only teenagers. Snape gave Izzy to me, she was sleeping. I have to stay strong for her and our kid.

**EPOV**

OH MY GOD! My daughter. I can't believe it she's already pregnant. She's so nice though. UGH! Why? This is all Edwards fault. Why? Just why? Now we are going to fight for Bella there's no way Voldemort is going to get her. This is the third time we had to fight for her and we still will no matter what, and those times were all Edwards fault. But we fight for family. So we will.

**CPOV**

This is all Edwards fault he ruined this family. Made Esme cry. Used Bella. Tricked us. My first son. The third time in the past two years we had to fucking fight because of his stupidity. He's lucky he's dead or he would be ten feet under right now. But we will fight for Bella no matter what, we still fight for family. We will fight. I looked at her she was passed out in Harry's lap. Bella my daughter she's went though enough already. Thanks Edward for all the fucking problems I thought sarcastically.


	14. Chapter 14

**IPOV**

After yesterday I think I fell asleep, because I don't remember getting into bed. Yesterday was pretty tiring. I saw a note by my pillow.

_Izzy you fell asleep while you were crying in Dumbledore's office. So we put you in your bed. Don't worry it's a Saturday. So sleep is your probably exsuated. Love ya lots. -H_

oh so that's what happened. It's a Saturday? Whoa where did the week go? I don't know. Well I should go eat. Im really hungry, maybe hungrier than Ron and he eats a lot. Mmm... I smell the food already. I got dressed in a black skinneys (AN: I have a pair but they don't fit me anymore **;(** ) a blood red spaghetti top and black converse along with my sparkly wedding ring. I wonder where Harry got it from, ill ask him later. I was walking towards the dinning hall. I got at least 5 compliments. From all guys. I saw everyone eating.

"Hey guys." I got mumbled heys and hi's. Harry stood up and gave me a kiss. When he pulled back and noticed what I was wearing, his eyes went wide. "Wow, what are whoa what are you wearing?" he said speechless. "What I usually wear when there's no school." I said it like it was the most obvious thing. But I didn't know it would make him speechless, sure the clothes were a little tight, well a lot tight. May have shown my curves off more and made my butt and boobs look great, but I didn't know Harry would be speechless. He kept starring at me during breakfast, I just smirked at him. "See something you like?" I whispered in his ear. I saw him shiver, yea he does. I thought laughing. "Yes I sure do." he said getting up and pulling me up with him. "Guys we'll be back later I have to talk to Izzy." he said looking at me like I was in trouble, I just smiled at him. He was rushing out of the dinning hall. We finally got into a hall that was empty.

He pushed up against the wall and kissed me hard and needy. He pulled away.

"What are you trying to do. Kill me?" he asked his eyes darker than normal "Maybe, maybe not." I said "So if you wear this" he said gesturing to my outfit "on weekends how come I've never seen you wear this before?" he said his eyes were even more darker than normal. "Because of dad duh" I said in the most obvious voice. "Uh huh" he said and went back to kissing me with more need. After a year of kissing him I forget how much of a good kisser he is.

"Mmm Haarry"i felt him smile against my neck. He knows he's the only one who could do this to me and me only. Well I better be the only one he does this too I thought to myself. But Harry would never cheat on me, cuz if he did he would be dead and 10000 ft under.

"Isabella Marie Zoey Snape!" I heard dad? DAD yell "Oh shit." me and Harry said at the same time. Oh shit. This is not good. Wearing tight clothes and making out with Harry not a good combination for your dad t find you in. That's when I noticed it was really really awkward. I looked at dad he looked really distracted by something.

"Um hi dad. What brings you here on this beautiful day?" I asked him not looking at him.

"Well let's see I was looking for you and I see you guys." he said looking down. OK this is even more awkward. "I need to tell you something. Important." he said looking me in the eyes.

"Umm well I talk to you later then dad?"

"No I need to talk now."

"Ok but it sure is cold in here." I said looking at Harry hoping he would catch on. He looked confused. Then something clicked in his eyes. "Here why don't wear mine." he said giving me his. "Thanks" I said giving him a kiss. "Well I'll see you later." I said to him.

Me and dad started walking to his office. He didn't talk at all he was quiet the whole time so this must be big then. He was tense. He seems nervous, anxious, scared. Hmph why would he feel all those? Ugh why is he so hard to figure out sometimes. It's about freaking time we got to his dang office. I thought mad. Oh wow mood swings already. Sorry Harry. "Isa I think it's time you find out about your mom is..."


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys sorry for the long wait. school has been even more busyer schockingly sice school is almost out. so over the summer ill try to update even more and thanks for all the reviews :) **

**

* * *

**

Ipov

"Isa I think you should know who your mom is..."dad said completely shocking me. I was not expecting that at all. "I think you should sit down for this." He said, I just nodded sitting down. "Ok so who is my mom?" he took deep breath. "Bellatrix" I was shocked I think I heard him wrong. "I'm sorry did you say Bellatrix?" I asked not believing him. He nodded his head. I sat there so in shock I didn't know what to do. "We thought it would be better if you didn't know or wait until your older Voldemort found out about you and wanted you as his wife when you got older. Bella being Bella said no and he surprisingly was ok with it. It pained her so much to give you away the way she did. She's not a death eater by choice but by force. She hates it but she does it for you. " he said. She does it for me what?

"What do you mean she does it for me?" I asked not really sure if I wanted to know the answer or not.

"She made a deal and the deal was she joined his ranks and he would leave you alone." Dad said looking like he was about to cry. "She wanted you to be happy so seeing as your engaged and pregnant she joined him and your happy too all she wanted was for you to be happy. The last time I saw her was when you were two weeks old. She said 'Take her far away from here and make sure she knows I love her no matter what happens.'" He said. He looked distant and faraway I saw a brief smile cross his face.

He was in a memory he still loves her I thought to myself.

"Don't worry dad you'll see her one day I know you will" I said hugging him. "Please don't cry."

"Isa your mother was in Gryffindor and she was best friends with Lily actually the best of friends just like me and James." he said (AN: James and Snape were best buds in this story so if you don't like it too bad.) "Lily and James were your godparents. Lily and Bella found out they were pregnant the same exact day. But Harry is three weeks older." Man this week is full of surprises. This is a lot to take in, I thought to myself. I heard my tummy growl. Dad laughed.

"Ugh I'm hungry." I groaned I'm really starting to hate being pregnant. "I want ice cream and pickles." Dad was laughing harder. "You`re so much like her. She would crave the exact same thing. Poor Harry is going to be tired too." He said he was full out laughing now. "Go eat I know you`re hungry." He said kinda distant. I think he's going down memory lane. "Ok dad see you later love you." I said walking out really really shocked. I was going to look for everyone first then go eat. I was walking around forever until I finally got to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey guys." I said plopping down on the couch tired all of sudden. I felt worn out all over again. "Hey you look sad or shocked to be more exact." Hermione said "That's cuz I am. I just found out who my mom was…" I said trailing off. "Don't stop there tell us." Hermione said "Well you guys are in for a shocker." I said looking everywhere besides Harry I don't know how he would take me being the daughter of a death eater. "Well it's….. Bellatrix." I said looking down. I looked up when they didn't say anything. (AN: oh! B4 I 4get Sirius isn't dead and will not be.) "Your mom is who?" the y all but shouted. Everyone was looking at us now. "Mind your own business this doesn't include you!" I said rather rudely to the people around us. "Yes she is my mom. I found out today and who my godparents **were, **and another reason why Voldemort might want me." I said

"So who were your godparents then?" Harry asked I looked down not sure if I should tell him. "Hey you can tell me anything it's not going to change on how much I love you and for your mom I could care less if she's a death eater a little scary yes but I love you so it doesn't matter to me." He said making me look at him. I just nodded, I took a breath. "Your parents were my godparents Harry." They looked at me in shock. They were just sitting there with their mouths open. "Oh ok well yeah." He said

"My parents were best friends with my parents so mom asked Lily to ask her to be the godparents of me. Mom was in Gryffindor. I just found out about her because they wanted me to know when I was older or not know at all." I said I was trying not to cry but everything is getting out of control. "Hey everything's going to be fine" Hermione said softly. "So why does Voldemort want you?" she said continuing on I took deep breath "He wants me because once he saw me he wanted me to be his wife (Shivers).Well mom said no, he took that ok but said we'll make a deal you join my ranks and I'll stay away from your daughter. The last time she saw me was when I was two weeks old and told dad I quote: take her far away from here and make sure knows that I love her." I said starting to cry. Harry pulled me to him which he knew kinda calmed me down.

"Wait how she be your mom. Your sweet and somewhat evil Izzy, and and she's Bellatrix." He said stupidly. "Well Ron when two people love each other hey have-" I started off "Ok, I get it. I know how it works." He said "Well Ron stop being soo stupid. I swear that's all you know how to do." I said I was getting mad. "What is that supposed to mean? Huh? That I'm stupid?" Ron asked just as mad as me. "Yes Ron all you do is either eat or be stupid half the time!" I yelled at him. He looked at me like I slapped him. My eyes widened I can't believe I said that. "OMG! Ron I didn't mean to say that I'm so sorry Ron please forgives me." I asked begging him. He looked at me

"Mood swings already huh?" he asked laughing quietly. "You have no idea. Am I forgiven yet?" I asked again. "Harry be careful for now on it looks like she's going to have some major mood swings." He said laughing more at Harry's face. Hermione was trying not to laugh. "No shit mate." He said agreeing. He turned to me "Voldemort won't get you I'll make sure and if he does it's over my dead body." He said kissing me "I love you Harry." I said once we pulled away. "I love you too Isa." Hermione cleared her throat "Uh guys I don't mean to interrupt you guys but what do we do now?"

"Well I was hungry when I was looking for you guys and I wanted ice cream and pickles." They looked at me weird. "YEAH! That stuff is good!" Ron said giving me a high-five. Harry just looked at Ron "You would know this how?" he asked him "Well when you get hungry you eat weird things." He replied back "Oh and let the weird cravings begin." He said laughing. "Well I'll see you guys later. Any of you guys want to come?" I asked getting up. "Sure I'll come." Harry said. I looked over at Hermione. "Um no, we have to go do something." She said giving me a wink. Oh she's going to have fun. "Oh ok well I'll see you guys later. Let's go Harry I'm hungry." I said tugging on his hand.

We were walking quietly down the hall. "So what was with the winking?" Harry asked when I finally got my food. Hmm this is so good. "Oh it looks like she's going to finally have her way with Ron. Like you did during Christmas break." I said like it was nothing. "Oh, ok well that makes sense I guess. But I didn't hear you complaining about it that night or yesterday either." He said smirking. "Whatever Harry. Mmm this is soo good. You have to try this." I told him he just looked at me weirdly "I bet it is babe." He said not believing me. I just shrugged, more for me. He just shook his head.

"Harry if she's anything like her mother you`re going to be busy! I bet her mood swings are begging, anger, and sadness." Harry just nodded his head. "Yeah you`re going to have your hands full." Dad said coming behind us. "The next nine months will be hell for you." Dad said, I swear I think I heard Harry groan. "DAD! OMG! Harry I'm soo sorry for whatever happens, something like if we get in a fight I don't mean it at all." I said begging him, dad was right. "Harry I came over to say sorry for how I treated you, it's just you look so much like James expect the eyes of course you heard this a thousand times though. I hope you can forgive me one day though." He said totally shocking us. I looked down and saw my ice cream and pickles were gone. Aww .

**HPOV**

After what Izzy dad said he whispered in my ear "If she's **anything** like her mom she's going to want one thing from you… sex. You are going to be exhausted." I groaned and banged my head on the table. I saw Izzy give me a questioning look.

**SPOV**

I hope Harry forgives me. He's going to be so exhausted. Poor Harry. This pregnancy is going to be even harder because of Voldemort.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School is over now, and summer. Thank freaking God! Washington is actually getting some freaking sun! Halleluiah! . Again sorry for the wait, but I have been writing the chapters. So enjoy. :D

**IPOV**

I was looking at my ring. It's so beautiful, but yet still looks kinda old in a way but still beautiful. Dang that reminds me. I have to ask him where he got it. I really don't feel like getting up and out of bed. It's Sunday but then again I want to see Harry and ask him about the ring, baby names, and I have to ask Alice when it's going to happen and…that I have to pee really bad! After I went to the bathroom I felt much better. Ok now I have to get dressed. Hmm… what to wear…. In the end I choose my deep purple tank top that made my purple in my eyes pop out more, black ripped skinny's and purple converse.

I was walking out of the common room when I ran into something more like someone. I looked up. "Oh I'm sorry Izzy I didn't see you." Fred said. "It's fine Fred." I said "Just watch yourself though I'll get you back soon." He said with that mischievous glint in his eyes. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. Harry would get mad at you for hurting his pregnant fiancé." I told him he looked shocked. "Looks like you're going to be an uncle." He wasn't shocked anymore "YEAH! I'm going to be an Uncle! Oh man I'm going to teach this kid how to prank like his/her life depended on it." He said hugging me. "Oh God! Fred please don't do that." I practically begged him. "Nope that's not going to work I'm still going to teach him/her." He said I just groaned. "Hey can you tell George for me I'm kinda in a hurry. Have you seen Alice or Harry?" I asked "Yea I saw Harry with Ron at the quidditch field and Alice "eating" with her family." He said "Thanks Fred you are a life savior. I'll see you later." I told him.

Hmmm…I'll go talk to Alice first. "Hey Bella" Alice said scaring the shit out of me. "Alice you could have gave me some signal or something that you were here and not give a heart attack." I said trying to calm my beating heart down. "Sorry I had a vision of you coming to talk to me. So what's up?" She said; we were walking around. "Well I was wondering when it's going to happen?" I asked I was scared at what the outcome was gonna be. I saw her eyes glaze over; she's in a vision time to wait for a bit. Her eyes were back to normal now. She looked at me really sad "Alice when is it going to happen?" I begged her to tell me. "You're not going to like it. Two weeks Bella, two fucking weeks, you are not ready for that." She looked like she was about to cry. "Oh ok." Two weeks I might have left with my family, friends and Harry and Dad.

"Why? Why does this have to happen to me? Everything happens to me I can't have a normal fucking life what the fucking hell. This is all Edwards fault he just had to go and ruin your guy's life and now mine! " I was started crying; Alice looked shocked at my little outburst. She grabbed me in a tight hug. "Don't worry Bella everything's going to be fine." She said trying to calm me down. "I know it will never bet against me right?" she said smiling faintly. "That is true never bet against Alice Brandon Cullen Hale." Wow she has a lot of last names. "Dang! Girl you got a lot of last names you know that." I said she just laughed "Yeas I know there all in order to Brandon when I was human, Cullen when I joined Carlisle, and Hale when I married Jazzy." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "AHHH. Alice my cryptic little pixie." I said laughing.

"Hey Alice can you see where Harry's at? Please?" I asked I looked back at her she was already in a vision. Hyper psychic. "He's eating lunch which you should be doing now since you're eating for two now." She said. Hmph now that you mention it I am hungry. "Ok Alice I'll go eat too." I said giving her a hug. I was walking to the dining hall. Man this is a long ass walk. I didn't realize how far we walked. About time I got here. I saw the guys sitting.

"Hey guys I have found out when it's going to happen." I said while sitting down.  
"Oh well when is it?" Harry asked. "Guys I don't want to ruin lunch or whatever but it's in two weeks." I told them. "Two weeks you got to be shitting me." Harry all but yelled. "Harry calm down, you're attracting attention." I said him everyone was looking at us. "What do you guys want this is none of your concern so mind your own damn business." I told them glaring at them. They looked away. "Yea. I think you have to stay with someone all the time. I don't know when it's going to happen but we should go tell Dumbledore and then your dad but let's finish eating I am HUNGRY." Ron said not being stupid for once. We all looked at him shocked. "What I can be smart when I want too." He said.

We were walking around for a bit when we saw Draco and some Slytherin girl snogging in the halls. "Oh for the love of God Draco! You can't keep your hands off of more than one girl can you?" I said to him once he saw us. "Haha you know me to well cousin." He said smirking while still holding the girl. "Of course I do. I grew up with diaper boy." I said remembering the time he put a diaper on his FULL of poop and ran around naked. "Is anyone interested in that story?" I asked. Everyone was smiling. "Izzy you wouldn't?" Draco said horrified. "Try me." I said smiling. "You do and I'll tell them about Mr. Potty." He said smirking "You wouldn't I was only four years old. Unlike you, you were I think five years old." I said trying to be calm. "Well when our lovely Isabella was four she thought it would be fun to go sw-" that's all he got out before I tackled him to the ground.

"IZZY!" everyone yelled including that girl.

"What was that for?" Draco asked getting up.

"I told you not to tell anyone about that. Do you remember my little warning I told you a couple of years ago?" he physically paled "I told him if he told anyone I would kick his ass, tell his mom, tell my dad and then get my real revenge on him and it would be 10x worse." I told the group. They all laughed seeing Draco scared shitless. Never piss me off poor Mike Newton learned that when I was in Forks. I showed Draco the memory one day. Poor Drake couldn't move for a day. "Ok well got to go find dad. Love ya Drake see you later." I said. I wasn't looking where I was walking and ran into something. I looked up "Oh sorry dad I was looking for you." I said he looked kinda distracted. "Well you found me." He said I looked at him quizzically.

"Ok well we all have to go Dumbledore's office right now." I said. "Why?" dad asked. "Tell you when we get there." I said. Ugh another long walk great… note the sarcasm. This place is so big you can easily stay in shape. "DUMBLEDORE!" I yelled. "No need to yell dear child I'm right here." He said.

((Time skip) they told Dumbledore when Voldemort is coming.)

Me and dad went to his office he said he had to tell me something really important. "Isa your mom wants us to meet her at Diagon Alley." He said

"Why?" I asked.

"She wants to warn us about Voldemort." He said

"Oh ok. When?"

"In three days." He said

"Ok so on Wednesday." I told him. He nodded. Ok that was unexpected I thought while I was leaving his office. Well this is a great day. I thought too. I'm so tired. I'm going to go to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews here is chapter 17. im going to try and update everyday, but my older bro is coming july 2nd, so the computer is more than likely going to be busy, and he will try to be all up in my buisness. i'll try to get chapter 18 2marrow maybe even 19. **

**

* * *

**

**Dpov**

I just got an owl from dad saying Voldemort was going to get Izzy. Ugh I hate him so much! Why can't Potter just kill him already? That's right I **hate** Voldemort with a passion along with killing and all that other stuff. Right I'm wandering around the castle trying to find Izzy. Oh there she is. She was eating by herself. I went up to her she looks lost in thought. I scared when I said her name.

"What was that for?" she almost yelled.

"For tackling me to the ground." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"You're so immature Drake." She said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Hey, I know what's going to happen I just found out. Dad said he's trying not to get him to take you, but he's not budging. Dad may work for him but he doesn't want you to get into this stuff and you might get possibly killed with the way you talk with your attitude. Dad also knows about the deal your parents made with him, Dad is more than pissed about this. He wanted me to tell you guys everything he knows when he finds out how he's going to take you." I said in all seriousness. Izzy knows for sure how much I HATE him and the death eater stuff. She knows everything about me pretty much she's pretty much like my sister even though she's just my cousin. She sat there quiet, stunned.

"I also know Aunt Bella she's finally escaping him soon. She's leaving. You're all she can talk about. Mom told her everything about you that she knows, like how you're pregnant, engaged to Harry, your grades, random stuff like, when you went to Forks, she was pissed about that, you know that mom hates him too, oh and your attitude problem." I said the last part with a smirk. She still sat there quiet.

"Why are you telling me this and not dad?" she asked still kinda shocked.

"Because you were the first person I found" I said

"Oh. I knew that." She said like a no it all. "We should go tell him once I'm done eating." She said taking a bit of her food.

"Haha ok. So what's new? I haven't talked to you in awhile." I asked. I know her answer, I just know it.

"Well seeing as you're too busy making out with those Slytherin girls, that's why we haven't talked in awhile." she sarcastically and like she wanted to puke.

"Oh I KNEW you were going to say that." I said smirking at her.

"Whatever. So how is my cousin doing with her child?" I asked.

"Well she is tired, wanting ice cream and pickles, hasn't puked yet, and the mood swings suck!" she said. Ice cream and pickles? I looked at her.

"Ice cream and pickles?" I asked a little freaked out.

"Yes. Hey! Don't give me that look! Just so you know mom craved this too." She said matter of factly. Oh god! I hope her mood swings aren't horrible.

"Hey I wouldn't piss me off either. My mood swings are so bad right now." She said looking at me.

"Really?" I asked a little scared of how she was going to react

"Yup ask Ron. I snapped at him, it was a pretty fight." She said chuckling about it.

"Ok remind me never to get on your badside." I sad laughing. "But there's only six months left."

"Yea only six months." She said "But it'll be worth it." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Drake I don't feel so good. My head hurts, everything is dizzy." She said looking a little sick.

"Come on let's get you to Carlisle." I said trying to get her to get up. She got up. We were walking, well me half carrying her. Half way there her legs gave out, out of nowhere. "IZZY!" she fainted right on the spot. I caught her before she fell. I picked her up bridal style and ran to Carlisle.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled once I got there.

"Yes? OMG! Bella?" he said once he saw her. "What happened?" he asked taking her out of my arms and laying her down.

"I don't know. We were talking about what's going to happen and stuff, then she said she wasn't feeling good and said her head was hurting and everything was dizzy." I said worried. Please be okay Izzy, I thought. "Her pulse is faint." He said "Do you know any other reason she might have fainted?" he asked. "Well she's engaged, pregnant, Voldemort wanting to kill her, finding out who her mom is, who her godparents WERE, yea I don't know any other reason." I said starting to get pissed.

We saw her eyes start to open. "What happened?" she asked. "Oh thank God! You woke up. I thought it was so much worse than that." I said hugging her. (AN: Carlisle was working on Izzy when he and Draco were talking.) "Well you fainted from stress, Bella." Carlisle said

"Oh." She said "Bella try to not be so stressed you do that as a favor for me please?" he asked

"Um I can, but how is the baby?" she asked.

"They are fine." He said smiling. Wait did he just say they? As in more than one?

"Did you say they?" she asked a little shocked.

"How about we go and get Harry first?" Carlisle said.

"Drake-" she started

"Izzy don't ask I'll get him." I said cutting in. "And-"

"Hurry I know. No problem. So don't say thank you." I said walking out before she can say anything else.

I was walking for awhile. Until I saw a person. "Hey you!" I yelled. He pointed to himself. "Yes you. Do you know where Harry is?" I asked

"Yea I saw him eating." He said looking confused, I'm sure he knows I hate him. "Thanks you saved me from walking through this whole place and a lot of time." I said running to get to him. I saw him eating. Thank god! I went up him. "Harry?" I asked he looked at me shocked I guess I said his name and not Potter. "Yea?" he said a little wary

"It's Izzy. You need to come with me right now. Just Harry" I said

"What happened?" he said getting up.

"We have to get to the hospital area. I'll explain everything on the way there." I said. I told him about what happened even the whole I hate Voldemort, and said I was sorry.

"About time you guys got here. She was getting really impatient." Carlisle said

"Izzy you ok?" Harry went straight to her.

**HPOV**

"Yea I'm fine. So Carlisle got some news for us." She said smiling. Hmmm I wonder why. She looked at Carlisle, I was just confused. "Ok so what do you want to tell us?" I asked. "Um I think I'll go and give you guys some privacy." Draco said

"NOO! I want you to stay! You got me here after all." Isa said begging

"Ok I'll stay." He said.

"Carlisle tell me I want to know." Izzy said getting even more impatient. She was almost bouncing up and down. "Babe calm down please." I asked her.

"Ok well you guys are going to have…"


	18. Chapter 18

GUYS! I NEED U TO READ DOWN BELOW! IF U CNT SEE IT, ITS ALL IN CAPS AND SAYS READ DOWN BELOW ITS IMPORTANT! PLZ READ AND ULL UNDERSTAND Y I HAVENT UPDATED! AGAIN SRRY SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SRRY! AN: Ok so I know I said they would meet her mom at Diagon Alley well I changed my mind it's going to be at Malfoy Manor instead. This has to be my longest chapter.

_Previously… _

"_Ok well you guys are going to have…" _

**IPOV**

"Ok well you guys are going to have twins." Carlisle said. I was shocked! OMG! Twins we're going to have twins! I looked at Harry he was smiling ear to ear. I saw Draco standing there, to shock to move. "OMG! Harry we're going to have twins!" I said bouncing up and down clapping. He just kissed me hard. "I love you Isa." He said once we pulled back. "I love you too Harry." I was crying tears of joy and I just noticed it. "Congrats Izzy. You're going to be a great mom. I know it." Draco said hugging me. "Thanks but I don't know." I said shaking my head.

"Congrats Bella." Carlisle said. I smiled at him. "Draco can you go get my dad please?" I asked him.

"No problem Iz anything for you." He said

**HPOV**

Wow! We're having twins. Twins! "Isa I can't believe it we're having twins!"I said kissing her again. "Thanks Draco. Thanks for here, for everything. Draco you just shared one of the best moments of my life with me." I said to him. He looked shocked. "No problem. Just one favor though?" he asked. I nodded my head yes.

"Let me help you guys." He said looking determined. I was confused I thought he hated me?.

"You see I actually hate Voldemort, with a passion. Izzy knows that for sure." He said looking me in the eyes. Did I just hear that right? "Harry he's telling the truth. I remember when we're younger he would go on and on about how much he hates Voldemort and wanting to kill him." Isa said.

I don't he could be tricking us, but Izzy said he hates him and I believe her. "Ok, you can help us." I said with finality. "OMG! Go tell dad now and go get him like I said, and hurry your blonde ass up Drake please?" she said, blonde ass up? Ok don't know where that came from but ok. "Ok I'm going." He said leaving before she threw something at him.

**CPOV**

Wow! My daughter is having twins! With a good boy at that. I'm proud of her. "Bella you need to stop stressing so much, I know that's going to be hard but please try and not to." I said. "I know it's just so hard. I have 13 days left." She said looking down. "Well at least your safe now." I said. "Thank God! For that" Harry said. We laughed at that. "God! You were always a danger magnet. I bet you were when you were gone." Harry said. I was laughing at that. "Oh yeah! She was quiet the danger magnet. Always tripping." I said. "Hey! Wasn't my fault there were so many tree roots there. I like never tripped here so I have no clue I was tripping there." She said defending herself. We just laughed at her.

I noticed how Harry and Bella were together. She was sitting on lap while he rested his head against the headboard, his arms around her. She had her head on his shoulder; she just relaxed into his touch like a second nature. I noticed their breathing start to slow down into even ones. It looks like they fell asleep. I looked at them. It was a peaceful sight, it was really touching. If I could cry I would.

**HPOV**

We were just sitting there; I had Izzy in my arms. She fell asleep. I fell asleep a couple minutes later. My last thought was, Izzy being in my arms and holding her was like second nature to me. It was just natural.

**IPOV**

I fell asleep in Harry's arms. I was so comfortable here in Harry's arm. This was like second nature to me; no it was my second nature.

I woke up to people talking I saw dad, Carlisle and Harry they were all talking. "Hey you're awake." Harry said softly in my ear. I just nodded my head still trying to get sleep out of my eyes. "Hey everyone." I said once I was fully awake. "Hey baby girl" dad said. "So what did you want me to tell me? Draco said I needed to hurry up and get about something important you almost gave me a heart attack." Dad said looking worried. "Oh well did Draco tell you about mom?" he nodded his head yes.

"Ok well also I wanted to tell you that I'm having twins." I said scared of his reaction. He just smiled "Congrats baby you're going to be an awesome mom. I know you will." He said looking like he wanted to cry. "Dad don't cry. Please. It's Tuesday right?" I asked no one in particular. "Yeah it is." Dad said. He looked at me than Harry. "I'll tell him later, not now maybe." I said "Tell me what?" he said "I'll tell you once I get out of here. I promise. Dad tell Carlisle will ya." I said to him. He nodded his head. "Thanks he should no anyways if he's going to help us." I said.

I turned to Carlisle. "So Carlisle can I leave now?" I asked pulling my puppy dog face. Harry and dad started laughing. "You're in for it now Carlisle." Dad said barley able to get it out from laughing. "Bella you have to stay-" I made my full puppy dog face, my lip quivering a little bit, and my big blue eyes with purple wide. "No Bella don't do that. You have to- ugh fine you can go." He said throwing his hands in the air. _Yay! I knew that would work_ I thought. "Thank you Carlisle you are the best!" I said getting up. "I'll see you later. Bye dad bye Carlisle. Come on Harry." I said while walking out.

**CPOV**

"Your daughter is very strong." I told Severus. "Yea she is, I can't believe she's growing up." He said "Yea when I first met her Severus, she was very outgoing but when she started dating _Edward _he would try and control her. She gradually started changing to fit his needs becoming more shy and quiet." I told him "Now she's back to herself just like when I first met her." He looked at me with an unreadable look on his face. "You see her as your own daughter don't you?" he asked. "Yes I do, my family and I see her as our family now. She was like the missing part in our family, we were always missing something. When she came it was like that missing piece was found. When Edward made us leave, it tore us apart. There was something special about her that we couldn't place. We're not trying to take her away from you. You will always be number one in her heart even before Harry no matter what, but it looks like Harry is trying to take your place unintentionally." I told him.

"Thanks I think I needed that. She's just growing up so fast, it's like I don't know her anymore sometimes. Her mom is Bellatrix LaStrange, she hates Voldemort. She only joined his ranks so he would leave Izzy alone, but he wants revenge because _Edward_ is dead now and blames her for his death. Tomorrow we are going to go meet her at Malfoy Manor, she's finally leaving Voldemort." He told me. "Wow her mom is Bellatrix?" he nodded his yes. "I'll see you later I have to get ready for tomorrow." He said walking away.

**IPOV**

We walked out of the hospital area. "Ok so what did you want to tell me?" Harry asked my hand while lacing our hands together. "I'm going to go meet my mom tomorrow, she finally leaving Voldemort." I said. "Please be safe and don't get hurt, are you sure no one else will be there, no other death eaters or anything?" he asked. "Harry I promise there won't be if it helps I'll ask Jasper and Emmett to come with us." I said to make him feel better.

"Ok I just worry about you, Izzy you know that. It's just with everything that happened you know." He said sighing "Harry don't worry everything will be fine after everything has calmed down." I told him while giving him a kiss. He just nodded his head. "Come on let's get to dinner now, I'm hungry since I'm eating for two now including myself." I said dragging him with me. He just laughed. "Ok, ok I'm going." He said.

We saw Hermione and Ron there. I still have to tell them. "Hey guys I have to tell you something." I said looking at them. "Go ahead tell us." Hermione said encouraging us. "Well we're having twins." She squealed while Ron just said congrats. "And well I'm going to meet my mother tomorrow." I said; they looked shocked.

"Oh, well please be careful." They said at the same time. "Please don't get hurt we all love you. Especially Harry over there." Ron said. I looked at Harry and saw him blushing a little bit. "Oh that reminds me I have to talk to Jasper and Emmett." I said to myself. We sat for awhile lost in thought. I looked down and noticed my tummy was starting to show. I grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on my tummy. He looked at my stomach he saw it starting to show; cause he kissed me.

"Will Isabella Snape stay after dinner?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes Professor." I said back, by now everyone was starting to look at me. "People mind your own buiesness this does not include you so stay out of it and stop looking at me!" I told them.

"Hey Em and Jazz can you meet me out in the hall?" I asked so only they heard or vampires heard. I saw them get up. "Hey guys I'll be right back I have to go talk to Em and Jazz." I told them. I caught up with them. "Hey do you guys mind doing me a favor?" I asked them "Go ahead ask." Jazz said. "Well I'm going to go meet my mom tomorrow and Harry's not so sure about going with nobody and it's just me and dad, so I wondering do you think you guys can come with us?" I asked "Anything for you dear sister." They said throwing their arms around my waist and shoulder. We went back to the great hall laughing and joking around. I went back to go sit by Harry.

"Don't worry Harry Jazz and Em said they would come so no need to worry." I told him. Kissing his cheek.

(Time skip after dinner.)

"Ok I know you're going to g see your mom tomorrow. I want to wish you good luck. I remember when she was at Hogwarts. Just like if I saw so myself, she was never evil, she may have played little pranks like you do but she was never that mean as Slytherin. Tell her to come back here." Dumbledore said smiling. "Will do Professor and thanks." I said "How are the twins doing my dear?" he asked "Their doing fine but are always hungry, they haven't kicked yet." I answered while rubbing my stomach, smiling.

READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT! READ DOWN BELOW! AN: hey guys! I'm sorry I have updated in a while I said I wld update when my bro left bt then I found I had to go to my moms for 2 weeks. So when I get home I promise to update I promise! I have the chapters where Voldemort takes her and stuff, I didn't go into detail on how she got kidnapped cuz I didn't know home to do it. I also have where Harry and Izzy get married and when she gives birth to her twins. So I'm srry again! I'll update alot more once I get home. I'm writing another story it's a Jasper Bella story. I ws reading a story like it on fanfiction and gave me an idea so I had to try it. If u guys want me to write any couple or something like tht jst tell me and I'll try and do it if I like the pairing or if I read the books. 


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating for a really really long time. I know I said I would update when my bro went home, but I had to go to my moms. I just got back. So I'll try and update as much as I can. I'm sorry again, so I'm dedicating this chapter to you guys so here chapter 19_

IPOV

Ok, today's the day. I'm going to go meet my mom. Should I be nervous, scared, and happy? Ugh I'm getting dizzy from all these emotions and just thinking about it. I should start getting ready now. I got up put my white lace cami with dark almost black skinny's and black converse. I did my hair to where it was in a high pony but curled. I brushed my teeth and all that other stuff. I walked down to the common room and saw Ginny kiss Harry. My vision was red. I saw Harry pull away from her as quick as he could. Good boy I thought.

"What the hell Ginny? You know I'm engaged to Izzy!" he said mad. She laughed well more like cackled like the muggles think witches do. "You shouldn't be with her. She only wants you because you're 'the-boy-who-lived' and on top of that she's a slut. I bet she's not even pregnant with your kids." She said looking smug.

Oh hell no! She did not just call me a slut! I thought we were friends I guess I was fucking wrong. "OH HELL NO BITCH! You did not just call me a slut." I said making my presence known. They looked over at me shocked. "Don't worry Harry I saw the whole thing and I mean everything." I told him. Now back to the bitch. "It's true! You're pregnant for crying out loud. For all we know it could Malfoy's child." She screeched at me.

"Oh yeah cuz I would have sex with my cousin. Oh and the fact that I have been in love with Harry since the summer of first year." I said sarcastically but getting pissed towards the end. "Wait you've been in love with me since the summer of first year?" Harry asked. Oh God did I saw that out loud, oh crap I did, I felt my eyes widen. I nodded my head yes and looked down guilty. "Oh good `cause so have I." he said

Out the corner of my eye I saw Ginny try and punch me. I grabbed her arm and threw her over me. I'm stronger than I look. I got on top of her and pinned her arms over her. "Look here bitch, you try and do this again I'll kick your ass. I thought we were friends but I guess not. I was wrong." I said looking her in the eyes, making sure she got what I meant.

"What's going on here?" I hear McGonagall ask. "Shit" I said under my breath I said while getting up. "I don't really have time to tell you so can I just show you the memory?" I asked her.

"Sure dear I know you're kinda in a hurry." She said so I showed her the memory. She gasped. "Ms. Weasly I expected more from you. I thought you were raised with manors, your mom won't be too happy hear about this. Detention for a month my office every day." She said mad.

"Ok well I have to leave soon, so I'm going to go eat." I said leaving them.

"Izzy wait up." I heard Harry said "I'm sorry that happened I didn't know she liked me like that." He said looking down. "It's fine Harry I didn't know either. But she does it again she is getting her ass kicked whether I'm pregnant or not." I said being serious.

"Fine by me." He said. I kissed him. "I love you." He said once we pulled away. "I know." I said and smiled a cheeky smile. "But I love you too." I said Ahh I smell the food and see it.

"What happened to you guys? Izzy your hair has gone wild and Harry you look super pissed!" Ron said. Harry told them I was too pissed and hungry to say anything. "Izzy you ok?" Mione asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a perfect way to start the freaking day." I said sarcastically. She looked a little hurt. "Oh I'm sorry Mione; I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just ugh." I said getting frustrated.

"Come on Isa it's time to go." I heard dad say behind me.

"Ok bye guys." I said standing up, along with Harry. "Bye Harry." I said giving him a hug. "Come back to me. I love you." He said in my ear. "I will. I love you too." I said back I gave him a kiss.

"Hey you know I'm right here, right?" I heard dad say. We pulled away. "Yea we know dad." I said. I saw that Jasper and Emmett were behind him. I gave them a look that said 'you tell anyone what you just heard your dead'. They nodded. We went to dad's room and flooed to Malfoy Manor. This is gonna be a long day, I thought before we left. Oh god! The first thing I see is mum and dad kissing like no tomorrow. I looked at Emmett and Jasper and made a gagging noise, they laughed. Dad and mum broke apart trying to find the interruption. I just raised my eyebrow. "God! You guys are worse than me and Harry and that's saying something." I joked.

"That's so true thought sis. God you guys are at it like 24/7." Emmett said looking disgusted. "Really bro? You and Rose ARE at it 24/7 and don't make me tell her you said that." I said smirking. He looked scared. "Belly you wouldn't do that? Would you?" he said pouting. "Try me my dear bro." I said, Jasper was looking at us amused and trying not to laugh.

I felt eyes on me. I looked over and saw mum "Hi mum" I said waving. She ran to me and hugged me tight. "Oh my baby is all grown up. I can't believe it. You're here. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you. I missed seventeen years. I'm so sorry." She said crying, I couldn't help it I started crying to. "It's fine mum. We have plenty of time." I said hugging her back.

She pulled back holding me at arm's length. "Look at you. You're so grown up. What's on your hand? That's a beautiful ring. Names! Give me names Isabella. Who? How? When?" she said jumping up and down. Wow, I thought laughing. "Mum, calm down I'll tell you. But first these are Emmett and Jasper." I said pointing to each of them. They said their hellos; I saw dad smiling at us. We sat down when Aunt Cissa came in. "Aunt Cissa! I've missed you so much. It's been too long." She said hugging me. "God girl I've missed you so much too. About freaking time you've met you're mom. Now go talk to your mom now." She said demanding me. "Ok god no need to be bossy." I said. Mom and she just laughed.

I sat back down. "Ok give me the name now!" mum said. I just laughed I'm so like her too.

"Ok, ok. Harry Potter." She looked happy. "He proposed this year when I told him I was pregnant. Yes I am, don't give me that look and yes I'm keeping them. I'm having twins" I said all in one breath. "OMG! Congratulations! My baby is getting married! Show me the ring!" she said. I showed them. "It's so pretty, this must have cost a fortune. Where did he get it?" Aunt Cissa asked.

"Oh, it was his moms. He gave it to me. It's passed down to the son from generation to generation to give to their first born son to give to his future wife. But there's more to it, the ring is only given to the future wife that the person is certain that's who they want to spend the rest of their life with and trust me I want to spend the rest of my life with him and only him." I said. They all looked shocked, their mouths were open wide even dad and Emmett and Jasper.

"Damn. That boy must be committed to you Bells, cuz you got one hell of a temper!" Emmett said breaking the quietness. I glared at him. "Whatever Emmett at least I'm not whipped by Rosalie and only able to think with his dick." I said back. Everyone burst out laughin. "Oh God! That is so true too Emmett." Jasper said while laughing. "Oh wait till Alice hears this." Jasper said.

"Hey you shouldn't be talkin'! You`re whipped by Alice too." Emmett said trying to defend himself. "Dude I know I am that's because I love her and at least I don't think with my dick." Jasper said. Emmett just pouted like a little baby. So we sat there just talking about everything and anything. Hour's later dad said it was time to go. After all the goodbyes and stuff, "Mum Dumbledore said you need to come back to Hogwarts soon." I told her. "I will trust me." She said giving me one last hug. "Bye mum, I love you." I said

Once back at Hogwarts, I told dad, Emmett, and Jasper good night. I got back to the Gryffindor common room. I saw the gang on the couches and chairs asleep. I guess they tried to stay up and wait for me. I went up to Harry. I kissed him on the forehead. I felt him stir a little and a small smile. I kissed around his face and felt him stir even more, and then I kissed him on his lips, than he woke up for sure. Once he realized it was me he kissed me back. We pulled away.

"You came back." He said. "I told you I would." I said kissing him again. After like a ten minute make out session, Harry asked what happened. "Let's wake them up first." I said "I don't feel like saying everything again." I turned in his lap. I heard him groan.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys like I said I would update when I got back from my mom's so here's the next chapter. Enjoy! __ disclaimer: I do not own twilight or harry potter, but that would be so cool if I did!_

HPOV

I was waiting for Izzy to come back. I am so worried it was nerve racking. I can barely make it through the class let alone the whole day. I was shaking, McGonagall noticed and gave me a look that said everything was going to be fine, there's no need to worry. I just looked at her not sure. I was looking at the clock every two minutes. "Harry you need to stop worrying Izzy said she would come back to you Harry" Hermione said. "Hermione how can I not worry, when the love of my-wait how did she know she said she would come back to me?" I asked her she just sighed looking at me expectantly. "Harry it was written all over her face, and yours. Also the way she sighed sadly when she was leaving. She's coming back for sure." She said muttering something else under her breath. "Hermione I think you're reading too many romances." I said, the clock thingy rang telling us this class was over.

DADA was next, how ironic. Dumbledore was teaching us since Snape wasn't here. Well that calmed me down a little bit, he teached us some spells. While practicing Dumbledore came over to me, "Harry you don't need to worry. If anything happened I would have known by now." He said patting my back. "But Professor how can I relax the love of my life is meeting her mum, who was in Azkaban, and at the Malfoy's house and carrying my kids." I said getting frustrated. "Harry everything will be fine I can feel it." He said with that stupid frustrating cryptic voice. Class started going by faster.

Everything was going fine until I say Ginny. I was in the Common Room for my free period. I was trying to calm down. _Great I thought_, once I saw her coming towards me. I groaned. Great of course even when Izzy gives her an easy warning she still goes and try to do it again. She sat down by me rather close, almost in my lap.

"Hey Harry." She said in what I guess was a sexy voice, it came out more like a dog choking. She was rubbing all over my arms. "Um hey Ginny." I said trying to be polite but disgusted by her. "Harry why don't we I don't know go upstairs and have some fun" she said trailing her fingers down my chest. I stood up quickly. "Oh I knew you wanted me." She said getting on her knees in front of me. I moved before she could do anything.

"What. The. Fucking. Hell?" I exclaimed. "What?" she said innocently moving towards me trying to be seductive. "Don't touch me." I said I was starting to get mad, why can't she take the damn hint that I don't fucking like her. "Why not baby? You know you want me!" she said stomping her foot, wow stomping her foot. "I thought pushing you away this morning made it kinda obvious that I don't like you. Are you forgetting that I'm engaged and have twins coming." I said the last part proudly.

"You know you didn't mean it, you knew that bitch was there watching." She said still moving towards me. I was by the Common Room entrance; I need to get out of here. "Watch what you say about Isa, she warned you." I said she looked away; I took that opportunity and got my ass out of there. Unfortunately she followed me I had no luck; no one was in the hall. I started running towards the Great Hall. She was still following me. "Harry, no need to run." She called after me. Ahh, the Great Hall. I saw Hermione and Ron eating well trying to keep their hands off each other. I walked as fast as I could over to them. Without trying to not catch any attention. I sat down panting.

Finally, Ginny saw where I was and left. They just stared at me. Umm ok. "Harry what did you do? Run a marathon?" Ron asked. "No… Ginny… Common Room… try… kiss me and more." I managed to say. "What? I thought after what Izzy said she would have backed off!" Hermione yelled I saw Ginny look over with a smirk. "Oh looks like Ginny gonna get a howler, I see the family owl." Ron said laughing. Everyone and I mean everyone looked at her. Her eyes where wide and she gulped nervously. Oh this is gonna be funny. She opened it

GINNY WEASLY! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT! YOU WAIT TO YOU GET HOME! STOP ACTING LIKE A SLUT! HARRY AND IZZY ARE ENGAGED! YOU'RE LUCKY IZZY DIDN'T BEAT YOU FOR THIS, LORD KNOWS HOW BAD HER TEMPER IS WHEN SHE'S MAD! NOW LEAVE _BOTH_ OF THEM ALONE! I BETTER NOT HEAR YOU DID THIS AGAIN! WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTILL I SAY SO! Oh and Ron dear owl me if she does this again. GINNY WEASLY DON'T DO THIS AGAIN!

Mrs. Weasly's voice came out of the howler. Everything was silent, and then Ron's loud voice broke through the silence. "Well, Hermione do you have any parchment and a quill, I can use?" Ron asked her. Everybody looked at Ginny again, "Ron you wouldn't! I thought you loved me, I'm your sister." Ginny yelled, all the while Hermione was getting the stuff out. Ron started writing and was reading it out loud.

Dear Mum,

Like you said, I'm writing to you on what Ginny did it again, well she did again since I'm writing you. I personally think she needs to grow up; she's dating someone for crying out loud Mum (if you didn't know). Well she did this for the second time today, and you know Izzy isn't here and you know the reason why. But anyways she did again before she got the howler. Well I'll see you and dad during break. Love you guys.

Love,

Ronald Weasly

Ron got the owl that was still on the table. The owl flew away with the letter. Ginny glared at Ron, and left. Oh but it wasn't that easy, she didn't leave (must have been my imagination.) she got up and slapped Ron HARD. Glared at Hermione, than tried but failed to kiss me again. Izzy won't be too happy about this. At the thought of Izzy I was sad and worried about her again. (sigh) time for the next class.

We were in the Common Room trying to stay awake until Izzy came, but Ron was already asleep, Hermione and I were just starring at nothing. I felt a kiss on my forehead. I smiled a little. I felt kisses around my face and then a kiss on my lips, I woke up for sure. Once I realized it was Izzy I kissed her back. We pulled away.

"You came back." I said. "I told you I would." she said kissing me again. After like a ten minute make out session, I asked what happened. "Let's wake them up first." she said "I don't feel like saying everything again." she turned in his lap. I groaned. Ugh she is so gonna be the death of me. We made no move to get up. After a while, we finally got Hermione up. Ron is soo much harder to get up. Hermione was starting to get mad that he wasn't getting up. "Ugh Ron get up or you're not getting any for a month!" she said, oh haha that got him up for sure.


	21. Chapter 21

ok guys this is THE longest chapter i have written for this story. so read,relax and enjoy. thanks for all the reviews. givetherabbitthefreakingtrix i'll try to remember the grammar thing but me and grammar don't get along very much, but thank you anyways.

Chapter 21

IPOV

I woke up having to pee really bad and morning sickness. I can't wait till this is over. After I was done puking I went to brush my teeth immediately. Hermione came in looking worried. "Oh thank god you're ok I was looking for you. Where you here all this time?" she said, since I was still brushing my teeth I nodded my head yes and pointed to my tummy. She noticed what I was talking about. "Oh are you ok now?" she asked worriedly. I nodded my head and spit the toothpaste out. "Yuck puking is so disgusting." I said with disgust in my voice.

Just then Ginny came in looking like a slut in the school uniform. "Well I see your back." she said sneering at me. Bitch wants to get hurt don't she. "Yes I am. Got a problem with it?" I asked getting up in her face. Hermione was just standing there knowing not to interrupt. "Yes I do have a problem with you here. But tell Harry our little fun we had yesterday was fun and that we should do it again." she smirking. Yup she wanted to get hurt. So I slapped her HARD. I walked out looking for Harry, I saw him talking to Ron. I vaguely heard yelling in the bathroom from Hermione.

"So Harry when were you going to tell me you and Ginny had _fun_ yesterday?" I said hands on my hips. He looked at me shocked. "What? I never had any _fun_ with her yesterday. I was going to tell you she tried again later today. I didn't know she was going to say anything to you. Hel her mum found out and she got a howler. She should be getting another one today." Harry said calmly. I looked into his eyes to see if he was lying, there was something about him where I can tell if he was lying or not. I found it, he wasn't lying. "Oh Harry I'm sorry I accused you of anything. You know she's going to get her ass kicked right?" I said with all seriousness.

"Oh no your not. You could get the kids hurt." he said. Damn it he was right. I let out a sigh. "Fine I won't do anything…yet." I said hugging him. "I'm also sorry Harry. It's the fucking hormones and emotions." I said "Babe it's fine. This is going to be a long nine months isn't it?" he said running his hand through his hair. "Yeah it sure. Let me get finish ready than we can go to breakfast." I said giving him a kiss.

HPOV

That was scary as hell. I have never seen her so pissed before and it's all Ginny's fault. I looked over at Ron. He was just sitting there shocked. "Wow. Remind to never piss her off when she's pregnant. I am never pissing her off at all and I mean NEVER." he said shaking his head "Me too mate, me too." I said. "Great. What part of the word no does she not understand." I said groaning once I saw her walking over here. Again. "Ginny I wouldn't even bother going towards _my _fiancé unless you want to get your ass kicked or killed. " I heard Isa said getting mad and in front of her face. Isa was a good couple inches taller than Ginny so it looked intimidating. _Thank god_ I thought. "Hmph" Ginny said and stomped her foot leaving.

"God I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I Harry?" she said sitting in my lap, while waiting for Hermione. "Nope I don't think you can anymore." I said kissing her nose. She giggled, then I kissed her for sure. Mmm…she tasted like strawberries and vanilla. I felt her tongue go across my lip, I opened up. She was everywhere. I couldn't tell where she began and where she ended. It was like fireworks were going off. I swear I can never get enough of her.

"Oh God! Come on guys I'm right here!" Ron said jokingly. "Whatever. I happen to see and Hermione go at it a lot so get over it." she said while giggling. Then we just ignored him and went back to kissing. Not even two freaking minutes later we hear. "Ugh guys how am I suppose to eat now." I think Hermione said that. We pulled away sadly to my dismay. "Well Hermione you put the food on the fork than you-" Izzy started out. "Oh Izzy I know how to eat, you know what I mean." Hermione said throwing her hands up. "Come on guys I'm even more hungrier now." Izzy said, she should have told me. "Isa why didn't you tell me?" I asked her. "Well I was a little occupied." she said winking at me. We finally made it to breakfast. We were all quiet, I noticed Hermione was picking at her food which is weird because she usually eats her food.

_(flashback)_

_Izzy was picking at her food and not eating it like she usually does, I wonder what's up with her. She really been eating lately. She's just been picking at her food. She's been doing this for the last couple of days. "Hey babe you ok?" I asked her. "I don't know." she said "You haven't been eating that much lately. Come on let's take you to Carlisle." I said "It's fine you're probably still hungry. You go ahead and eat, this probably won't take long." she said getting up, she gave me a quick kiss. That day I didn't know I would become a dad._

_(end flashback)_

Something was clicking in my head. Hermione been like that too. I looked at Izzy when she caught my eye then looked at Hermione. I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Look at her she's just picking at her food. She's the on that tells us that we need to eat our breakfast." she looked at Hermione again. "You're right. She usually eats it and not pick at it." she whispered back.

"Hey H, what's up? You ok?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron. I just feel okay." she said

"Come on I'm taking you to Carlisle or Madam Pompfrey" Ron said getting up.

"No Ron I'm fine-" she started out.

"No Hermione you've been like this for the last couple of days." Ron said.

"But Ron-" she tried to say

"No Hermione, you're coming." he said

"Ok fine, I guess we'll see you guys at class." Hermione said and with that they left.

I looked at Izzy with disbelief. "Did that just happen?" we asked at the same time.

" I don't know, but come on let's get to class." I said

"Ugh do we have too? Can't we just miss it and do something more _fun_ than school?" she innocently and looking at up at me.

Fuck, don't look in her eyes, don't look in her eyes, don't look in her eyes, don't look in her eyes. I kept repeating that in my head. Her father was right about wanting sex all the time.

"I'm sorry Izzy but we have to go to class unless you want to get in trouble." I said. Damn how much I just take her right now. "Fine" she huffed and pouted I pulled her to me before she could walk away. "Babe don't worry we can have some fun later." I whispered in her ear since people were walking by us.

I felt her shiver against me. I kissed her neck going up and down her neck, I heard a small moan. She moved her head to the side a little more. With that I pulled away from her. "Come class is waiting for us." I said smiling at her. "Mother fucker. Getting my hopes up for know reason." I heard her say under her breath.

Once we got there, I saw Ron and Hermione there they looked a little distracted. Hmmm. We sat down right before the teacher came in. class was getting boring. Izzy was half asleep on the desk. This thought totally came to my head. I got out a piece of paper out.

_**Hey babe **_thank god me and Izzy sat by each other

_**Hey wts up?**_

_**Nothing but this just came to my head **_

_**Wt?**_

_**We never get to talk about names **_

_**You're right we never do. What you want to name them if they're girls? Member we made that deal you name them if they're girls? **_

_**Oh well I want one of the girls to have my moms name, Lily, and your moms name if you don't mind. As middle names. **_

_**I think that's a great idea. I want to do that when we have boys. **_

_**Girls**__**. I like the names Jessica, Aubrey, Dahlia, Jocylen, Chelsea, and Veronica. **_I sent back to her.

_**Why Aubrey? *confused face* **_

_**Cuz u dnt hear it a lot. **_

_**Good point. Well for the **__**boys**__**, Jalen, Faust, Adonis, Javan, Marcel, or Drew. **_

_**Why Faust, Adonis, and Javan? **_I sent to her.

_**Cuz babe I just like them **_she sent back

_**ok well I like Jalen and Drew the most **_

_**funny me too lol **__**J**__** I like Chelsea and Jessica . Chels and Jess for short. **_

_**I was thinking those names too **__**J**_

_**Haha ok. How about Jessica Lily Potter and Chelsea Bellatriz Potter? **_

_**Yes. How bout Jalen James Potter and Marcel Severus Potter? **_

_**They have a certain ring to them don't they? What if they are boy and girl? **_

_**Hmm I didn't think about that. I really like Jessica Lily Potter and Marcel Severus Potter. You? **_

_**Same for the girl and I like Jalen and Marcel the same. **_

_**Well you get to choose the boy names, and me the girls. **_

_**Ugh you're no help :P I'll talk to you later class is over. **_

_**(AN: they were very sneaky about the note and didn't get caught they were paying attention the whole time they were like ninjas)**_

Wow class was over all ready? Man it was that really did pass the time. We got our stuff and went to the next class. Class was well interesting. If you didn't want to die from the lust and pain. I'm not going to name any names. *cough* Isa*cough*. The next class was exactly the same. Lunch finally came. Thank god! Once we were in the halls and everyone was gone I kissed her and pushed her against the wall.

"Damn it Iz. Are you trying to kill me?" I said panting once we pulled away. I didn't give her a chance to answer I just kissed her hard. "Bed your room now." she managed to get out. I don't know how, but we finally got there. I pushed her on the bed. And started kissing down her neck and any skin there was while getting her shirt off. My shirt was off quick. "Impatient are you?" I asked smirking when she started working on my pants. "Harry I have been waiting all day, of course I'm impatient!" she said getting frustrated. Our clothes were somewhere on the floor or room. I was kissing down her body teasing her like she been doing to me all almost all day. "Please Harry please." she begged. " You're mine right?" I asked "Yes you only please just fuck me already Mr. Potter." she said. FUCK! She looked so sexy, flushed with desire and her hair around her like a halo. With that we had an awesome lunch time **(AN: pretend lunch is like 2 hours long) **

"Wow" she said breathlessly; glad to no I do that to her. So far this have been THE best lunch ever. "Ok now I'm hungry, and there's like twenty minutes of lunch left, and I'm tired." she said trying to move. I laughed, because I was in the same position. " Yeah you should go eat since you're eating for three now." I said after the clothes were on I saw her frown a little bit, "Don't worry." I told her.

We finally made it to the great hall. I saw Snape look at me with a knowing look, I nodded my head at him, he laughed quietly. We got to where Ron and Hermione were at.

"Where were you guys?" Hermione asked.

"Let's jus say I won't be able to sleep in my bed again without thinking about that." I said while Izzy was blushing hard. "Mione you ok now?" Izzy asked. Hermione looked at Ron, he nodded his head. "Carlisle said there's the possibility I might be pregnant." she said quietly.

IPOV

Did she just say she might be pregnant? Oh God! It's not the time to be pregnant. But who am I to talk. Its such a bad time. "Hey H can I talk to you now please?" I asked getting up. She nodded her head. "Oh and boys we'll meet you in class." I said. Good thing I ate something.

"Oh H what are you going to do? It's so not the right time to be pregnant. But who am I to talk, I'm pregnant. I'm worried about you Hermione. But whatever you do I'll support you no matter what. You gonna keep him or her?" I asked in one big breath.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it yet, and thank you Iz, I appreciate it. Come on let's get to class now." she said going back to the old Hermione I knew and loved.


	22. Chapter 22

_I never get to say this but thanks for favoriting my story and following it, so thanks guyzz and thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry to tell you guys this but this story has three chapters thingy's left. I posted a one-shot last night, so plz read it. Thanks if you guys do. Well here's chapter 22. Guys there are only 2 chapters left after this one._

_(Time skip, where Izzy gets kidnapped.) IPOV _

_Why is it so dark? Wait why am I not in my bed? Why is it so cold? What's that? OMG! It's all muddy in here! Wait what! OMG! Her vision came true! Oh God! Oh no! I heard something click like a door lock. I looked up. "Mum?" I asked "Yes come on hurry up. I have to get you out of here. I'm coming with you." she said trying to get my restraints done. _

"_Bellatrix!" I heard, it was Voldemort. Oh shit! This ain't good at all. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking pissed. "What does it look like? I'm talking to my daughter. We made a deal. You would leave her alone if I joined you and look I joined is she left alone by you. No." she yelled at him. I thought she would get killed for talking to him like that but she didn't. "Watch your mouth you sl-" he started before I cut him off. "Don't you dare talk to my mum like that you ungrateful bastard." I said calmly while struggling against these damn restraints. I felt them loosen and felt my wand in my hand, mum winked at me. _

_He turned towards me with his eyes narrowed at me. "Did you just talk to me like that?" he said with what I guess is a scary voice. "As in a matter in fact I did. What you gonna do about it?" I said in my bitchy voice. I was stalling. He then looked at me fully. _

"_You're a pretty little thang aren't you?" he said stroking my cheek. I turned my head away from him. "Get off of me unless you want to die!" I said with gritted teeth. "And you're feisty. I like that. I have always wanted you." he said. I could feel his breath on my face. I was repulsed by him. This is an evil bastard, and he's trying to kiss me. But before he could, and those were his last words. I got my hands out of the restraints and killed him. "Avada Kadvra!" I said silently. He heard the words and his eyes were wide. He dropped to the ground lifeless, during that time everything seemed to go in slow motion. _

"_Mum he's dead. He's finally dead." I said so quietly I don't think she heard me. "It's about time too." she said "Come lets go before the Ministry comes." she said "What about his body?" I said before she could answer we heard loud pops. The Ministry was here. _

"_What happened here?" one of them asked. _

"_I killed him he's now gone." I said. I started crying now in mum's shoulder. _

"_Shh he's dead now. She. Everything's going to be fine." she said trying to sooth me. _

"_Miss…." the guy started. _

"_Snape soon to be Potter but call me Izzy." I said_

"_Ok Izzy can you and your mum, mind coming with us?" he asked. I don't even know his name. _

"_No not at all, but give me a minute." I said _

_I casted my patronus. It was a lion. "Tell Harry and the gang that I am fine Voldemort is now dead. I killed him. Don't worry now I am fine, Harry and sad especially you. Don't worry. Mum and I are going to the Ministry now I guess to answer questions and stuff. I love you guys. I'll see you when I get back." I told it. It nodded its head and ran off. The guy looked at me. _

"_You're Harry Potter's fiancée?" he asked shocked. _

"_Yup that's me and the mother of his two kids that are coming soon." I said popping the p and rubbing my slightly bigger tummy. _

"_Come on now we must go now." he said. We got the Ministry. _

_I saw Dolores Umbrigde there. I smiled a fake sweet smile. She sneered at me. I went up to her, "It's so nice_ to see you again. This time you're all clean and not dirty with dirt all over you, and you don't smell horrible. With that stupid horrible perfume." I sniffed the air "Oh never mind you're still using it. You can't mess with me this time. I'm untouchable now, me and Harry. I'm sure you wouldn't hurt someone who is pregnant. Now would you?" I said in a sweet innocent voice. Loving the look on her face. "Congratulations. This pregnancy is I hope going to be in order." she said with a fake smile. "Oh well I don't care what you say, you pink bimbo." I sneered at her. She looked shocked I called her that. I showed her the scars that will always be in my skin because of her stupid quils. "Look what you did to me! It's your fault this will always be in my skin. Never going to go away. I'm glad those centaurs took you." I hissed at her. My face turned to the side I felt a sting on my cheek. I looked at her, I gave her that look that said you did not just slap me. Before I could lunge at her I felt my mums wrap around me. 

"I no you did not just slap my baby girl?" mum shrieked. 

"Mum calm down it's fine." I said trying to calm her down. 

"Listen to your daughter and calm down _death eater_." Umbridge said sneering the word. Mum lost it. "I AM NOT A DEATH EATER!" she yelled, getting peoples attention. "Prove it." the wicked witch of the west said. Mum pulled both her sleeves. There was no mark there at all. The witch (pun intended) looked mad.

"What is going on here?" the Minister came in. Then I saw Harry's patronus, it was just like a his dad's. "Isa thank god you are fine. I take it you killed him. Oh Izzy that's such great news. I'm proud of you. When are you getting back? Oh and Dumbledore keeps going about your mum and dad getting back together, so I take it he wants you to bring her back with you. I love you!" I saw the Minister was looking at her still scared. 

"Minister please don't be scared of me. I never did any of those crimes. I swear. I'm not even a death eater. I just sat around because I was forced to join him, I did it for my daughter so he would leave her alone like our deal was made, but I was wrong." mum said all in one breath. "Look at my memories or something." she added. 

" OK I will once we get the memories from when she killed Voldemort." he said pointing to me. "Ok" mum and said at the same time. We gave him our memories. "May I?" he asked mum. She nodded her head. After a while there was a loud gasp. "You are cleared of your charges this instant." he said. "Oh thank you Minister!" she said jumping up and down. "Minister do you mind if we go back to Hogwarts now? I'm hungry, Harry is probably worrying like crazy right now and these twins are making me tired." I said. "Twins? What twins?" he asked "Oh I'm sorry sir. You see I am pregnant with Harry's kids and were engaged so I'm getting tired." I said explaining it to him. "Oh I heard about your engagement congratulations on both." he said. "Thank you. Sir do you mind if I talk to you about Dolores Umbridge?" I asked he nodded his head. 

"When she was working at Hogwarts, she would torture us in detention. She had these quils that when you wrote on a paper, it would write in your hand with your own blood but it was carved into your skin. She would just merely smile at pretend nothing was happening. She mainly picked on me and Harry because we were telling the truth and she was saying it was all a lie. But now we all know that what we were saying was true." I said calmly 

"She just slapped me too, and accused my mum being a death eater, when she's not even one her arms are bare." I added. "Do you have any proof that she did that to you and Harry?" he asked. "Yes." I said and showed him my arm and hand. His eyes widened. "Get Dolores Umbridge in here now!" he said to somebody. A couple of minutes later she came in smiling, her smiled faltered when she saw me and my mum. "Dolores Umbridge you are fired for slapping a underage child and inflicted torture on kids during your time at Hogwarts." he said staring at her. She walked out and glared at me. Once she was outside you could here her screaming. 

(Time skip when they came back to Hogwarts) 

"Isa thank god you're ok!" I heard Harry say and hugged me tight. " I love you." he whispered into my ear. "I love you to Harry." I said back I had tears going down my face. After that he kissed me. We stood there kissing slowly for about ten minutes when we heard a throat clear. 

"Sev?" I heard a small voice it was mum. "Oh Bellatrix your ok!" dad said going up to her and hugging her. "Ok no give your dad a hug. Next time tell me if you're going to kill somebody." he joked hugging me. "I promise dad I will. Ok lets go eat I'm hungry." I said with such a serious face, that everyone laughed. "God! Someone who understands me!" Ron said high fiving me. Dumbledore was just smiling at everyone. 

We were walking through the halls. Everyone who was in the halls freaked out, they freaked out even more when they saw dad his arm around her waist. After I ate, everyone was called into the Great Hall. The people who didn't see mum before they flipped out now. It was starting to get really loud. "Everybody quiet now!" Dumbledore said. "Ok everyone you know who Bellatrix LaStrange is?" he said "Nope, it's Snape and always will be." she said smiling at dad, from where she was sitting, in his lap. "Ok well she is cleared of all charges, she did none of them. If my memory serves me correct she was in Gryffindor, one of the bravest students I had, and a trouble maker. She was set up. She joined Voldemorts rank for her daughter. Voldemort is now dead thanks to Ms. Isabella Snape. If you any of you noticed she was almost all day because of Voldemort. With her amazing bravery and courage she killed him. Saving her mum in the process." Dumbledore said. When he said Voldemort was dead everyone cheered and I mean everyone including the Slytherins. I went up to where Dumbledore was. "Guys I got some more news for you…. Dolores Umbrigde is now fired from the Ministry and she won't be interfering at Hogwarts ever again." I said, everyone looked at me and was cheering again. I sat back down by Harry and kissed him. 


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys, I put a poll on my profile. I was reading a review and it mentioned about having a sequel. So need you guys to vote yes or no if I should have sequel. So please vote soon because this story has 2 chapters left, if you guys want me to make a sequel give me some ideas, cause I'm starting to blank on this story.

(One month later) IPOV

Here I was sitting here on my wedding day, in my wedding dress nervous as hell. Thanks to Alice and Rose my wedding was planned in a month. Thank God! My wedding dress fit me, my stomach has gotten big the past month. Man having twins makes you bigger than having a single child.

"Bella calm down, Harry loves you. Hell Jasper feels it all the time. JASPER!" she yelled for her husband. He was there in a blink of an eye. "Yes Alice?" he asked looking at her small height. "Can you do me a itty bitty favor for me please?" she asked with her puppy dog face you can't resist. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Yes Darlin` what you need me to do?" he said. "Ok thank you. I need you to project how much Harry loves Bella to Bella, she seems to be doubting her self." Alice said looking at me. "You too Bella? I just did this to Harry." he said looking at me with an amused smile. Then I felt all the love and it made me have to sit down, it was so much. "Bella Harry loves you a lot if not more than you love him." Jasper said hugging me. "Thanks bro." I said hugging him back. "Well I have to go, Harry's freaking out over something, I think I should go do this to him." he said "That's my Harry I love. Tell him I love you." I said smiling.

"Rosie, Ali. I owe you guys big time for this. I don't get how you can plan a wedding like this in a month. I love you guys and thank you." I said about to cry. "Well you can pay us back by not crying and ruining your make-up and possibly your beautiful dress." Rose said drying my eyes.

"Come on Bella it's time." Alice said jumping up and down and smiling. I was all nervous again. We got there and I was a nervous wreak, I was trying to stay calm but that wasn't easy. I saw mum come up to me. Mum was also at least a month pregnant now thank god I don't like being an only child even though were going to be like seventeen years apart. I hope it's a boy.

"Mum am I supposed to be this nervous. I'm nervous as shit. I'm scared that he doesn't wasn't me anymore." I said trying to keep the tears at bay. "Oh baby girl he wants you all right. If he didn't want you he wouldn't be here marrying you right now, and yes you are supposed to be this nervous. I remember being this nervous when I was marrying your dad." mum said with a far away look in her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. "Oh mum don't cry." I said hugging her.

"Oh baby girl stop worrying I can feel it from here and I'm not an empath." he said hugging me and kissing me on the head. "Eww! Dad don't kiss me on my head! I don't know where your lips have been!" I said. I saw mum blush. Omg! Eww! "Ewww! Mental images not needed, ewww! Get them out of my head!" I said putting my hands to my head, and shaking my head side to side. "BELLA!" "IZZY!" I heard around me at the same time. I looked over and saw Alice and Hermione looking at me. "Ok, guys I'm coming." I yelled back at them. "Well I should go get my seat now. Don't worry baby girl you're going to happy and not nervous as soon as you start walking down that aisle and all you can see is just Harry and no one else." mum said hugging me then went to go find her seat.

Dad took my arm in is, we got ready so I can walk down the aisle. "Dad I'm scared." I told him, which takes a lot for me to say too. "There's no need to Harry loves you and you him. Don't forget you have two kids coming soon." he said trying to cheer me up. The music started to play. I took a deep breath, to calm my nerves.

We started walking down the aisle. My immediately found Harry's eyes.. He was all I could see. I had to go twenty-four hours without him. Which sucked bad. The priest asked or should I say Carlisle. Carlisle is the priest. "Who gives this lovely bride away?" he asked. "I do." dad said, he was about to cry. I have never seen him cry he kissed me cheek and sat down by mum. Harry grabbed my hand and kissed it. Then I felt something sharp in my stomach. Lick a kick. I grasped my stomach, I was breathing hard. Then I smiled.

"Babe what's wrong?" he asked I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach, his eyes widened when he felt them kick. He smiled so big. He kissed me then we heard everyone aww. "Ok sorry Carlisle you can continue." I said holding Harry's hand again. He laughed lightly. "Ok Bella. Well everyone we are gathered here today for a bonding. This bonding is so strong that it shocks me. In my three-hundred years or so, I have never seen something so pure, strong." Carlisle started. That's all I heard because I was lost in Harry's eyes.

"Harry will you please recite your vows." Carlisle said snapping us out of our starring.

"Isa even though I say this all the time to you. I love you. I love you more than anything, I'm glad I finally got the courage to ask you out. That has to be one of the best days of my lives. I can't live without you, you mean everything to me. You are my life, my strength, my everything. If you died I know I would not even five minutes after you. Every time I touch you I always feel this spark. Isa I love you so so so so so so so so much." he said. I was crying half way through when he said that, his eyes held so much that it made me cry even more.

"Isabella will you please recite your vows." Carlisle said.

"Well Harry I wanna say thank you for the happy tears. I also know I say this a lot, but I love you. I remember the first day we met, when you asked me out, our first kiss, when you first told me you loved me, everything that was our first. Like when I told you I was pregnant, that was a interesting day. I would never doubt you and I never had. I know for sure I would die if you died, no matter what. I love you more than you know." I said, Harry had silent tears going down his face.

"With that being said you may now kiss the bride." Carlisle said.

Harry grabbed my face gently and kissed me with such passion, I deepened the kiss, the kiss got hotter. "Cough cough." we heard and we pulled apart. "I love you Isa." he said against my lips. "I love you too Harry." I said kissing him again.

After that we went to the reception hall. Since I was pregnant I was hungry and fat. OMG! How can Harry want me I'm fat! I snatched my hand away from his. "Babe what's wrong?" he asked. "How can you want me I'm fat! I'm disgusting and fat!" I said crying. "Oh baby you are most defiantly not fat. You are pregnant yes. Fat, far from it." he said kissing my face. "But-" I started "No buts Isa. You are not fat you are pregnant and I want you, and I want you bad." he said, I opened my mouth to say something, but he gave me that look, which was hot.

I saw Ginny walk by. What the fuck? I told her she can't come. "Oh is the poor FAT pregnant girl crying because Harry already left her?" she sneered. Ok I was already pissed that she was here, now she had to go and say something. I was about to say something. "Leave now!" Harry hissed, that's my boy and fuck did he look hot. She looked at him shocked. "Ok bitch look here you leave now and leave me and my HUSBAND alone, or someone is getting hurt." I hissed at her. Hey my mum and dad may have been in Gryffindor but I have one hell of a temper. She left. Thank freaking god! Before everyone left they said congratulations.

(Time skip to the end of the wedding.)

Harry got on the stage. "Sorry guys my wife wants to go home and she's tired." he said nicely. "Ok guys, you don't have to go home but you guys got to get the fuck out of here." I said. Everyone laughed. "Oh and before I forget Ginny I told you to leave and I didn't want you here, so I suggest you leave me and Harry alone." I said that looking at her, looks like she didn't leave. Everyone looked at her, she looked down embarrassed. That's right bitch I can play evil too. We finally got home. I was thinking about the day when Harry wrapped his arm around my waist and started kissing down my neck, I felt him start kissing harder on my collar bone. "Mhmm Harry." I moaned. He started to unzip dress slowly agonizingly slow. I felt the dress start to loosen up a little bit. It was finally unzipped. He just left it there, the dress was just sitting there still covering my stomach. He just kept kissing down to my chest. Then he stopped again. "Damnit Harry! Stop fucking teasing me. I fucking need you!" I said getting frustrated. I pushed him on the bed and got ontop of him and kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed me harder and rolled us over so he was ontop my dress was off and so was his tux thingy crap, he did look hot in that. One look from him and my night was very fun, if you know what I mean. ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys I know I have updated for awhile. So I'm not going to do a sequel to this story. Sorry to any of you guys wanted me too. I just feel like there should be this story died out now. So I am completely sorry. Well after this there is only one chapter left. Sorry again to you guys if you wanted a sequel. This is the last chapter. It's kinda short hope you guys enjoy though. Thanks for all the reviews, liking my story, and stuff like that. Thanks for all the support. Luv ya guys!

BPOV

"Harry I fucking hate you!" I yelled at him. I was giving birth to our twins and it hurts like fuck. I am going to kill him. "OK I need you to push when I get to the count of three. 1...2...3" the lady said. Aww shit this hurts like hell!

"I HATE YOU HARRY! WE ARE NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. My little girl wasn't so painful to get out but fucking hell this boy is.

"Babe don't say that, of course we gonna have sex again." he said "But you're doing a good job, love. Just a couple more pushes than you'll be done." he said kissing me on my head.

I was squeezing his hand so hard I think it lost circulation. "Ok I see the head three or four more pushes." the lady said "1...2...3 push!" she said after awhile I heard my boy crying.

They placed both of my kids in my arms, I was exhausted though.

"They're beautiful." I whispered. The girl started crying. I gave her to her daddy, then she stopped crying. Oh she's going to be a daddy's girl. "Jessica Lily Potter." I heard him day. He was right, I heard her giggle a little, it broke my heart with happiness. "Jalen James Potter." I told him. Jalen and Jessica looked exactly the same but Jalen had Harry's eyes and Jessica had my eyes. Harry's black hair, my nose, his skin tone, a mix between Harry and my lips.

They were going to be heart breakers. "Watch out daddy looks like your little girl is gonna have the boys all over her." I said smiling at him. I patted the spot next to me and had him sit down. He just groaned. "Well what about your boy he has my looks." he said. Ugh, Harry has all the girls going after him, even when he's effing married!

"I told you it was going to be a boy." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Well I told you it was going to be a girl." he retorted back. I rolled my eyes at him. He can be so immature sometimes.

3 Years Later

The kids were growing up so fast. Jess is a total daddy's girl and Jalen a such a momma's boy. We just had twins again. Chelsea Bellatrix Potter and Marcel Severus Potter. Marcel was five minutes older. Jess was two minutes older. Marcel was a daddy's boy and Chels a momma's girl. Each twin can't go anywhere without the other, it was crazy. Hermione had a little girl that looked just like her two months after Jess and Jalen were born, and they just a had a boy that looked like Ron. They were beautiful. Mum was pregnant. I now have baby brother named James Carlisle Snape. At least someone can carry on the Snape line haha, cuz I can't. he so cute. He looks just like mum and dad.

7 Years Later

Jess and Jalen turned eleven a couple of months ago. They were just about to die waiting for they're letters to Hogwarts as they kept saying. Chels and Marcel are now nine years old. Chels and Marc were eating when I heard a "MUM! DAD!" the other twins yelled and I heard running. "Hey what did I say about running in this house?" I said to them. "Sorry mum." they said together. They are so twins. Harry came in just than and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "Ewww get a room!" Jalen said. Jess hit him on his head. "Ow woman what was that for?" he said rubbing his head. God those two remind me of Hermione and Ron but without all the couple stuff. "Stop being so stupid. I think it's cute how they still love each other very much after ten years." she said. I had to smile at her. "I wish that would happen to me one day." she said in a dreamy voice. "Don't worry baby girl. You got your looks from me, you'll have guys after you for sure but don't go and turn into a slut." I said. I heard Harry groan from behind me.

"Ugh boys. Don't remind me. If she's anything like you which she is, she'll have those boys lining up for her in a matter of seconds just like you." he said

"So did you!" I retorted back.

"Yes I did and still do and so do you. But I choose you." he said kissing me. I turned in his arms. "For some crazy reason I choose you too. Just shut up and kiss me." I said.

"Your wish is my command." he said kissing me.

"Ok enough with all the lovey doevy stuff. Chels and I are dying to know what they got." Marcel said looking impatient. So like his father, I thought.

"Well… we got our letter to Hogwarts!" they yelled jumping up and down.

"Congrats guys!" Harry said hugging them. My babies are growing up. It hit me they were growing up. Tears started to go down my face. "Excuse me." I said and ran to me and Harry's room. I heard say something to them. "Babe?" I heard then the door open.

"Come here. What's up?" he said holding me.

"They're growing up." I said crying harder now. He started rubbing my back.

"Babe it'll be fine I know it's hard. Think about it, when they go to school we'll have more time for us all we have to do is take care of Chels and Marc." he said kissing my head.

"More time for us. Hmmm I think I like that." I said turning in his lap. "I know I like it for sure." he said running his hands over my body. Needless to say everything was better after that. Everyday I love Harry more and more. My kids are the best. Until they do something wrong. But I love them. Ten years we have been married. Eleven years since I had Jess and Jalen. I know but remember I was pregnant before I got married. Nine years since I had Chels and Marc. My life can't get any better and it? Voldemort gone, Ginny gone. Opps I forgot she's in a mental hospital for thinking Harry wants her, she went crazy and stalked him. She's gone now don't have to worry about her anymore. Friends and family are awesome. Nothing is gonna go wrong, and I wanna keep it that way.


End file.
